


内部机密（完）

by Vulpecula_030



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, ff14 - Freeform, 召黑, 召黑召, 黑召
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: 召唤是个特别跳的家伙。黑魔眼中的召唤尤其如此。





	内部机密（完）

**Author's Note:**

> * FF14/召黑召，he  
* 早年习作搬运，流水账注意

（一）

召唤是个特别跳的家伙。黑魔眼中的召唤尤其如此。

初次相见是在某次波澜不惊的探险委托中。黑魔面无表情念着咒文，专注而克制。一个完美的死理性派，能少走一步就少走一步，能少说一句就绝不吭声。

不像几步外那个不知道从哪个犄角旮旯儿蹦哒出来的邪教法师，带着他的仆从满场乱窜，大呼小叫恨不得用嗓输出，吵得黑魔脑仁快炸了。

同队的白魔觉着，今儿的黑魔特移动炸弹，念咒的间隙还翻了几个意有所指的白眼。

白魔的视线移到另一边，想着，那新来的召唤，吵就吵吧，实力还凑合，还算靠谱。

说时迟那时快，白魔看到召唤biu的一下把黑魔核爆目标打爆了。

空气突然安静，而召唤浑然未觉，甚至还向自己的迦楼罗嘚瑟了一句方才最后一刀的时机之准确。

白魔看见黑魔嘴一抿，宽边帽檐底下射出一道斜觑的目光。

得，咱们法爷要杀人了。

另一边，召唤对着身侧的迦楼罗碎碎念，而目光却穿过了迦楼罗半透明的身躯，定格在更远处那个黑漆漆的身影上。

召唤的眼中流出饶有兴致的笑意。

（二）

万万没想到，召唤居然一步登天直接住进了……几个单身老爷们的集体公寓。

起初白魔以为这个满嘴口花花的召唤师只是骑士老大随手抓来顶替他们出意外的伙伴龙骑的，仅此一次，下不为例；然而世事变幻因缘际会，这货居然成了他们新的固定伙伴。

起因是龙骑不慎从屋顶上摔了下来。风骚的落地姿势决定了风骚的伤势，龙骑一脚摔进了医院。没成想长期幸运E的龙骑号称在医院里遇到了此生挚爱，毅然宣布脱离单身汉俱乐部，从此不修武道修夫道，手中大枪只给媳妇耍着玩儿，然后顶着白魔的鄙视射线跟着妹子跑了。

无巧不成书的是，与他们的骑士老大在一个斗技场打过架的另一位骑士兄弟刚好要回老家结婚，正在到处安置曾经一同跑任务的伙伴们，几杯酒的功夫，便塞了个（据说绝对靠谱的）法系火力手过来，恰好顶了龙骑的位置。

只是，靠谱的召唤师先生一来就撞着他们接到一单难度不高却相当紧急的委托，于是临时加入队伍的召唤着实用行动强烈介绍了一下自己，并且在接下来的相处中顽强地贯彻了这一精神风貌。

————

无论黑魔翻了几百万个白眼，召唤还是名正言顺地住了进来，并且以每天撩拨黑魔为乐。

今天天气不错，适合睡懒觉。没活儿干时雷打不动赖床两小时的白魔坐在餐桌旁嚼着不知道什么鬼的禽类的煎蛋，歪头看着坐在客厅沙发两端的黑魔和召唤。

黑魔在看书。

很好，召唤也在看书。

相安无事，令人欣慰。

白魔还没吞下最后一口煎蛋，只见召唤手指一拨书页，一坨绿色的东西嗖的一下就以一个刁钻的角度从黑魔和他的书中间飚了过去，黑魔和书都没坏，但这恶风却把黑魔的书翻了不知道几页。

召唤啪地弹了下手指，迦楼罗之灵消散在空气中，面对关上书然后面无表情抬头看着他的黑魔，召唤露出一个可怜巴巴的表情：“不好意思啊法爷，上年纪了手抖不小心，我这就关它禁闭~”

哟，连爷都用上了，看似诚恳得不行，但话尾的迷之波浪没兜住靠谱先生的狐狸尾巴。

白魔：看戏jpg。

不负己望，黑魔看着召唤，手指一抬甩出一个火球，擦着召唤左脸呼啸而过，成功击杀架子上的魔界花公仔一名。

“不好意思，手抖。”甩下一句话，黑魔起身回了房。召唤耸耸肩完全没在care，顺势把腿放到了沙发上，霸占了黑魔空出来的位置，甚至还哼起了阴谋得逞的小曲。

……魔界花做错了什么你们要这么对它，我代表魔界花保护协会谴责你们！

白魔在内心疯狂吐槽，这可是骑士爸爸在金蝶游乐场某次抽奖活动里抽中的特别限定版公仔——死宅冒险者可喜欢了，绝对是个值钱收藏品，骑士肯定会肉痛到无法呼吸。仔细一看，黑魔随手一记火球还余势不减地在墙纸上燎出一个洞，居安思危，白魔毫不怀疑如果放着这两位法爷不管，他们天天搞破坏，搞着搞着，怕是能把房子拆了。

自古法系不对路，天凉了，骑士爸爸要破产了。白魔内心哀叹，决定吃完这口就去和骑士打小报告。

————

房间里，黑魔重新打开了书本。看着看着，无意识摩挲书页的手指停了下来。

……总觉得以前还在哪见过那个既幼稚又欠揍的三流召唤师。

——————  
话说艾欧泽亚的医院也叫医院吗……【←超care奇怪的细节  
emmmm……总之，就，用一整节的篇幅掰扯了屁大点事的同居日常……【咦

骑士：说，谁干的！  
黑魔：【盯召唤  
召唤：【大方回盯  
白魔：持续看戏jpg

（三）

“小召唤！起床！来活儿了！”

天还没亮，召唤就被骑士喊了个三魂出窍，心情十分迷茫。

迷瞪着眼穿衣服时，召唤听到隔壁传来一声“哎哎哎别！爸爸我错了！我起了起了！”，脑补出猫被踩尾巴的画面，顿时非常心疼白魔。

总之，召唤入队后的第一次委托任务，就这样在鸡飞狗跳中开始了。确认完毕行程、物资、人员后，四人动身前往森都格里达尼亚。

————

夜雨转晴，格里达尼亚的空气带着湿漉漉的草木气息。骑士领着三人在魔女咖啡馆角落的桌子旁坐下，等待老板的出现。 

天色尚早，客人缺缺，召唤环顾四周。这座咖啡馆无疑十分具有森都风格，饮品八卦驰名艾欧泽亚，召唤以前很爱来。

……谁还没个过去咋地。瞎矫情。

召唤努力屏退记忆里的嘈杂人声回到现实，眼前四下阒静，新伙伴们各干各的，白魔甚至已经打起了盹，没有人发现他刚才的魂飞天外。

“啪”一声轻响，召唤循声望去，看见黑魔把自己的咒杖搁到了桌上，垂眼检查了起来，十分专注。兴许是影响视线的缘故，黑魔一反常态地没有戴着能够把半张脸遮严实的尖顶帽，咒袍的高领也敞开着，从召唤的角度能看到黑魔白皙的侧脸和脖子。

咱们法爷美如画啊。全然忘了自己也是个法爷，召唤一时之间又有些出神。

小队今天也给给的，怎么办，在线等急。召唤对面的白魔耷拉着眼皮，视线在两位法爷之间逡巡，偷偷吐了个槽。

“老板来了。”骑士的声音打破了各有所思的局面，正对大门的白魔看到自己的队友一个迅速戴上了尖顶帽，另一个翻出个面具就拍到了自个儿脸上，令人叹为观止。

“你们好呀。”年轻女性的声音。

————

传说中的有钱雇主是位看上去身娇体弱的妹子，长得还很好看，龙骑要是在这，泛滥的保护欲怕是能来个水淹格里达尼亚；妹子带的侍女倒是相貌平平，寡言少语，估计是她的贴身侍卫。

有钱妹子自称格蕾娅，这次想找一小队人保护自己进行“关于建筑美学的学术调查”，然而研究的对象就比较生猛了，正是黑衣森林深处凶名赫赫的静语庄园。

关于静语庄园的情况，骑士在路上已经给他们简要介绍过，有关这座前政府建筑、后豪门私宅、现三不管领域的花边新闻可以养活三五家八卦报纸，幸好这位来路大概有些厉害的雇主带来了一些据说靠谱的内部消息，否则光是这次行动的情报工作都够他们喝一壶。

格蕾娅告诉他们，静语庄园最早是历代幻术皇的居所，后来在政府主导的某次廉政改革中被让渡到当地豪阀达尔坦库尔家族名下，修建、扩建、改造，庄园的辉煌与豪门八卦烜赫一时；以灵灾为界，灵灾后，静语庄园与达尔坦库尔家族的命运急转直下，逐渐淡出人们的视野，沉寂一时。不知何时，坊间又开始流传闹鬼庄园的传闻，愈演愈烈。有一支冒险者队伍探索了庄园，并带回庄园上下皆妖异的消息，鬼哭队为防止事态的进一步曾派出一支精锐部队前去扫荡，但扫荡行动的结果却石沉大海。

“……其实结果是全军覆没。鬼哭队上层很震怒，估计最近想组织第二支讨伐队，”格蕾娅说，“我担心这次他们会永久封闭或者干脆毁掉整座庄园，所以想赶在鬼哭之前以私人名义调查它……于是找上了你们。”

除了黑魔，在座各位向格蕾娅报以“敬你是条汉子”的眼神。格蕾娅平静地望着骑士，骑士看了看队员们，刚想开口说我们先商量商量，先前一直沉默的黑魔开了口。

“格蕾娅小姐，您应该清楚，这个委托……有点儿危险吧？”

“我们小姐可以按行情付双倍酬劳，契约公证。”格蕾娅的侍女艾拉开口了，语气有些冷，“你们只需要根据自己的实力评估风险。”

“第一，鬼哭的人全军覆没；第二，建筑‘考察’耗时不短；第三，官方对私自调查的态度不明；第四……格蕾娅小姐，贵府的态度才是您找上我们的关键吧？”黑魔慢条斯理地说，“五倍酬劳，日结。冒险所得，各取所需，当场分配。否则，我们不接。”

“你……”艾拉想说什么，被格蕾娅拦下。格蕾娅看了黑魔一眼，似乎惊讶于他的直接，略作思考，说：“……法师先生说得在理。这次行动的确是我私人决定，瞒着我家里，但是，十二神在上，这次雇佣你们去庄园完全是出于我的学术目的，而且我的家族与鬼哭队有些私交，家族和官方不会找你们麻烦。此外的所有事项，可以契约写明。”

召唤想了想黑魔话里的个中关节，又算了算酬劳，黑，真是太黑了，还黑得很有道理，开口直翻五倍，有点想给法爷点烟。

“行，格蕾娅小姐，等会我们开始拟契约，”骑士憨厚一笑，转头看向队员，“黑魔和我在这拟，白二和小召唤去采买一下物资，咱们中午前准备就绪，有事通讯贝联系。”

召唤想抗争一下这个外号，但想到一脸圣父浑身端庄的白魔都被叫白二了又有点想笑，最后还是跟着出了门。

白魔看透了召唤不着边的想法，耸耸肩说：“你习惯就好。偷偷告诉你，骑士老大的每个公仔都有名字，上回黑魔炸的就叫翠花。”

召唤一个忍俊不禁，想着，就冲这，回头得赔老大一个新公仔。白魔回头看看，又压低了声音说：“想知道黑魔的外号不？”

召唤挑了挑眉毛，又想到戴着面具白二看不见，问了句：“法爷？”

“哈哈哈不是！” 白二一脸鸡贼，“上回有雇主被黑魔挥着咒杖从街头炸到街尾，最后还被黑魔按着暴打了一顿，那是我唯一一次看到黑魔上手揍人，劲不算大，手特黑。……那之后，骑士喊了黑魔一个月黑老大。”

“……？？？”召唤脑补了一下那个画面，有些刺激，“怕是逃了几亿金的单子？”

“不不，单子了了，雇主请喝酒庆功，这不喝多了么，”白魔说，“揽了黑魔一下，喊着要烙印，差点还亲着。”

“……”召唤已经脑补出被黑魔一巴掌摁一万个暴雷在脸上的画面，恐惧之余感觉白二这几句话信息量有点大，撩汉有风险，下手需谨慎。

白魔拍了拍一脸一言难尽的召唤的肩，说：“没事儿，你都活到现在了，机会大大的有。”

召唤下意识点了点头，突然发觉不对。

嘛玩意儿？我暴露了？？

————  
一不小心写长了……小短篇什么的果然是假的吧x  
会根据情节需要对某些游戏设定小改，嘻嘻。  
尽量不坑！【顶锅跑

（四）

黑衣森林晴转雨。

在湿漉漉的天气里往林子里钻实在不是一件舒坦事儿，一进森林就撞上下雨似乎也不是一个好兆头。更脸黑的是，骑士一行人出了城上了陆行鸟就直抄小道往西去，一路上雨势居然丝毫没有减弱，反而逐渐增大，最后终于遥遥看到庄园时，无论是天色还是天气都不容他们今日再有什么行动。

得，扎营过夜吧。

感谢十二神，感谢高科技。简易魔法障壁发射器多个一组，既能挡雨又有安全感，出行必备。召唤坐在篝火旁如此想，虽然干粮有些难以下咽，但格蕾娅居然带了味道不错的贵族小点心，不愧本质大小姐。

饭后，黑衣森林已彻底入夜，在雨云和茂密树冠的遮蔽下，放眼四望只能看到一片黑暗。又兴许是大雨的缘故，除了雨声，森林中别无明显的杂音，也没有野兽的踪迹，一行人闲聊了一阵，也就到了就寝的点儿。

虽然形势看起来十分安稳，但骑士还是在障壁旁放了以太警报器以检测异常波动，然后安排守夜人员。今日睡眠严重欠费的白魔用号丧的语气喊着要先睡觉并坚持不要和电击火刑双精通的黑魔一组，最后成功争取到守后半夜的资格和好脾气的骑士一名。剩下的两位法系人士被理所当然分到了一组，骑士吩咐了几句守夜事宜，领着格蕾娅主仆二人进帐篷睡下后，也回了帐篷，篝火旁只剩下黑魔和召唤两人。

白二为己为人的精神令人感动，召唤决定回去送奶爸爸一面锦旗。召唤心下窃喜，嘘寒问暖关怀白二睡下，扭头看到黑魔超淡然地……坐定了。

还闭上了眼。

忘了这厮最爱冥想，大概上辈子是条柱子精，教堂里的那种。召唤看着黑魔一脸苦大仇深，没料到黑魔突然睁眼，四目相对瞅了个正着。

你，对，就是你，坐下，别吵。黑魔抬了抬下巴，又用下巴指了指旁边，又闭上了眼。

……伐开心，只好学习。召唤只好吞下一肚子的废话，挨着篝火坐到黑魔旁边，翻开魔导书，争做挑灯夜读以太几何学的好青年。

一页……两页……

四下只有雨声，烤着篝火又很舒坦，召唤很快感觉到困意如潮涌来，赶紧把视线从书页上挪了开来，望向旁边的黑魔。黑魔岿然不动，气息很稳，一副定力超群的神棍样子。

他不困吗？不会已经睡着了吧？真的很像睡着了……睡熟了偷偷推一下脸会扎到篝火里吧？召唤用已经迟缓的脑回路脑补了一下黑魔脸吃火4的画面，笑出了声。

冥想中的黑魔眉头一皱，又睁了眼。在这样的晚上突然听到笑声，很想抬手就即刻一发爆炎。

召唤见黑魔睁眼了，赶紧说：“你醒……你不冥想啦？”

黑魔报之以白眼，说：“你不笑没人当你是哑巴。”

“抱歉抱歉，吓着了？”

“滚。”

吃了一记滚的召唤完全不以为忤，说：“不是我说，大佬，你是怎么做到不睡着的？”

黑魔用看萌新的眼神看了召唤两秒，仿佛叹了一口气，忽然抬手伸出两根手指，轻轻点在召唤眉心。

召唤一惊，感受到一线冰凉从指尖涌来，在脑袋里打了个转又溜走，顿时清醒不少，头一次感受到炸天炸地的黑魔法师的人性化。

黑魔嘴唇动了几下，又抬手往空气一捞，摸了个冰块出来，塞到召唤手里：“助你提神，摸着玩。”

召唤：“……”

是困，不是发烧，大佬您就不能陪空巢法师说说话醒醒神吗！

“真困就打个瞌睡，”黑魔闭着眼睛说，“我看着。”

“谁说我困了！”感受到儿童般的呵护和关怀，召唤很不服，挺直腰杆说了一句，又挥手召唤出伊弗利特丢到黑魔怀里，“以表感谢，这个给你玩。”

幼稚。黑魔不再理睬二百五，继续闭眼冥他的想。

召唤盯着再次入定的黑魔两秒，摸了摸眉心，脸上露出笑意，也垂目看起了书。

一直到骑士拽着犹如死猫的白二起来换班，两位法师都没有言语，十分安静乖巧。

雨势似乎小了些，这是早已有些困倦的召唤入睡前的最后一个念头。

————

睁眼。

睡意全无。

天似乎还没亮。

周围静的可怕。雨停了？

黑魔呢？

忽然醒来的召唤起身一看，帐篷里没有黑魔的影子，也没有听到外面有骑士和白魔交谈的动静，只有安静。

感觉有些不对劲。召唤钻出帐篷，月光透过运转正常的魔法障壁照在营地上，亮堂了许多，想必是云散了。

……等等，篝火灭了？骑士和白二在哪？

召唤有些方，回身钻进帐篷看了一眼，还好，物资还在。

……所以这是闹的哪一出啊？结伴上厕所去了？ 

黑人问号了两秒，召唤挥手召出伊弗利特，然后走到格蕾娅和艾拉的帐篷前，试探性地问了声：“格蕾娅小姐？艾拉小姐？”

没有回应。

召唤突然有很不好的预感，顾不上可能出现的尴尬，伸手掀开了帘子。

也没有人！

这一夜前后画风突变地有些快啊卧槽。召唤按着魔导书的书页，指尖因用力过度有些发白，内心一片惊疑。

冷静，冷静……

召唤抬头向四周望去。尽管有月光，周围树木掩盖的地方还是十分阴暗，黑黢黢的什么都看不见……

那是什么！召唤忽然看到某个方向的树丛后似乎飘过一片白影。

骑士说了，不管是什么都给我打碎！给自己壮了一胆，召唤没有犹豫，拔腿往白影的方向追去。

那白影似乎是个人形，移动得很快，还专挑树丛钻，十分欠揍。召唤内心的疑虑和迷之怒火同步蹿升，丢出去的毒菌只是让白影晃荡了一下，没有明显的作用。受惊的脑子意外清醒地记着路，但跟着白影七拐八绕后，眼瞅着快支持不住，召唤刚想放弃追逐原路返回，白影又晃了一下，居然在眼皮子底下消失了。

这他妈？

召唤一愣，止住了步。疾跑引起的耳边风声骤停，周围静如死寂。

召唤头皮发奓，退了一步，刚摆出防御姿势，下一秒，耳边忽然炸起不远不近却足够尖锐的警报声，几乎把召唤紧绷的脑内弦吓崩。

有人袭击营地！

召唤立刻想到自己大概是被调虎离山了，念头刚起，就发现周围的树丛居然在一眨眼间消失了。

一颗硕大的眼睛，和他面面相觑。

眼珠子精？还会飞？召唤被强大的视觉冲击力撞得一懵，断弦的脑内居然闪过了一句吐槽，几乎条件反射地抬手丢了一个瞬发，同时后跳。

就在此时，召唤眼角余光瞥到一个人影突然出现在他身侧，还伸手在他肩上一拍。

是万有复兴。

“是我。”

————  
（静语庄园大改注意）

（五）

一记爆炎。几发炽炎。核爆。

踩着以太步突然出现的黑魔没有选择群睡，一言不发地挥杖开炸，似乎也暂时不打算解释这魔障一般的情况。爆炸声唤醒了已被吓飞一魂一魄的召唤的战斗本能，他条件反射跟着爆炸的方位丢毒扩散，指哪打哪，准头感人。

想不通的事儿，就等会儿再想吧。黑魔非凡镇定的表情和进攻节奏让召唤觉得事情或许没有那么糟，在打爆一只眼珠子后也大概对这种怪异生物的情况有了逼数，周围约莫四五只，咬咬牙，扛得过去。

两人闷头轰炸了一阵，在最后一只眼珠子精倒下的一瞬间，黑魔把法杖往背上一插，转身就跑，相当火急火燎。召唤赶紧跟上，没有迟疑——营地的警报声一直在响，方才，却骤然停止了。

夜里的黑衣森林堪比迷宫，而黑魔显然……不太熟练。朝着警报声的大致方向蹿了一段，黑魔停下了脚步，看了看四周，又转身看向了召唤。

召唤认出这是方才他追着白影来的路，眼看黑魔突然停了下来，暗忖莫非另有玄机，于是懵懵懂地也停了下来。

“……认路吗？”黑魔偏着头，突然蹦出一句。

“……”召唤一个忍俊不禁。

敢情这蹿出来耍帅的货其实并不认路，方才怕是一路尾随着过来才没有迷失在大森林里头，这会儿还不好意思起来了。这不，幸好有大爷我嘛。

“认！”召唤抬脚从黑魔身边跑过去，拍了拍他的肩，“人肉罗盘为您服务。”

听见召唤语气里掩饰不住的嘚瑟，黑魔翻了个白眼，转身跟上。

左拐右拐了一阵，冲出一片树丛，两人回到了营地。只见魔法障壁依旧运作，但以太浓度已经岌岌可危，若两人再来晚一步恐怕便支持不住；骑士白魔和艾拉攒卫着格蕾娅，抵御着同样一群眼球生物的攻击。不再迟疑，两人迅速加入战圈。

两位强力dps加入后，小队反击的效率明显提升，魔法障壁被攻破时已然只剩一两只眼珠子在徒劳飞舞，很快便被清除。

检查了一番队伍成员的情况，确认有惊无险后，骑士马上布置了新的魔法障壁，并回收了不慎死于乱战的警报器。其余几人围着篝火坐了下来，尽管天还没亮，却都没了睡意。

格蕾娅的脸色不太好，但暂时并没有吵着取消委托，艾拉挨着她坐着，神色关切；召唤也安慰了几句，便转头望向白魔，露出询问的表情。

然而白魔却望向黑魔，一脸懒得解释。黑魔削了白魔一眼，又看向召唤，开口说：“你梦游了。你看到的种种，应该只是幻象。”

哈？梦游？从未有过的事在这种时候发生，召唤感觉非常窒息：“我？”

“嗯。我察觉了，但没有第一时间叫醒你。”黑魔继续说，“在你走出帐篷之后，也没有让骑士他们动你。后来你突然跑出去，我跟了上来，停下来之后就遭到了妖异的袭击。”

“所以我后来在营地转了一圈儿又跑出去，其实你一直跟着？”召唤持续窒息，“那我怎么完全没发现……”

“妖异的手段非比寻常，这不奇怪。因为不清楚贸然叫醒你会不会产生伤害，所以我作此选择。”黑魔淡淡说着，“好在有惊无险。”

然而这一下可吓得我够呛啊法爷同志。召唤回想起方才的状况，恐怕无论是对自己还是旁观的其他人来说，场景都足够诡异。到底是怎么一回事？

“有东西想袭击我们。”布置完防御的骑士回到篝火旁，说，“小召唤不幸成为了突破口。”

“或许想趁我们分心的时候攻破这里，”白魔接话，“但是……目的是什么？况且……如果是妖异的话，恐怕性质和野兽袭击不太相同。”

“我怀疑，跟静语庄园有关系。”黑魔若有所思，“那些妖异对我们有攻击性。能吃下我们这些来访者最好，不然，能吓退我们也是不错的结果。”

“但是……会用这种装神弄鬼手段，说明这些妖异的实力不够直接击溃我们，或者说……暂时不够击溃我们。”召唤智商突然上线，给出了相当冷静的解释。

“没错。……我们掌握的情报还是太少了。”骑士总结道，“格蕾娅小姐怎么想？”

“……关于静语庄园的具体危险，我不太清楚。”格蕾娅白着一张脸，“鬼哭队并没有公开那次探索的结果……但我听说，静语庄园的妖异们，似乎和那位夫人有关。”

“……达尔坦库尔家族的美艳女家主？”

“对，准确的说，是末代女家主，阿芒迪娜。……灵灾后达尔坦库尔家飞速没落，格里达尼亚忙于灾后重建，并未太过关注这座坐落于深林里的大宅，但达尔坦库尔家的产业的确在不断转手他人，最后……这座庄园成了最后孤堡。时至今日，没有人知道发生了什么。”

“没落豪门，深林旧宅，很适合产生鬼故事，和妖异。”黑魔说，“妖异也依赖以太为能量，但我们要重点防备的，是精神攻击。”

“格蕾娅小姐，我们的黑魔法师先生和妖异打交道的经验非常丰富，你看……”骑士转头询问老板的意见。

“……”格蕾娅深吸一口气，说，“继续探查吧。”

骑士颔首，眼看天色仍不见亮，便抓着白魔继续守夜，其余人各自休息。回到帐篷里，召唤和黑魔重新躺下。

“哎，黑魔。”

“说。”

“……谢谢你刚才救我，”召唤的语气很轻，“你知道的，那种情况……我一时半会儿应付不了。”

“不必客气，”黑魔回道，心想这货倒是知礼数，“……以后还会有很多次互救的时刻。”

“必须的XD”召唤的尾音带着愉悦，顿了一顿，却又补上一句，“那么……这位英明神武的法爷，你真的不认路吗？”

……这二五仔能不能别哪壶不开提哪壶。黑魔忍住伸腿踹一脚的冲动，硬邦邦回了一句：“偶尔。”

“哈哈哈我是想说……大佬以后我给你带路，”召唤已经完全进入了小弟的角色，“我罗盘耶，不是盖的。”

“话太多了。”黑魔递过来一个“你很无聊”的眼神，背过了身，“睡了。”

召唤眨了眨眼，而后也闭上了眼睛。

————  
静语庄园这里大概会占个几节篇幅……原谅我的话多（被拖走

（六）

睁眼已是早晨。

黑魔一向自律，习于早起。晨光熹微，贪婪地从树冠间挤过，无声流泻于地面，仿佛昨晚无事发生。侧头瞥了一眼，旁边的昨夜倒霉蛋还在大睡，呼吸平稳。

惫懒。不愧是邪教法师。不过，看在昨晚被吓得不轻的份上……

黑魔起身，轻轻走出了帐篷，和骑士打过招呼后，掏出一本皮面手记，仔细翻了起来。

————

阳光渐强，今天的黑衣森林看上去天气不错。尽管昨夜遭遇了袭击，一行人的精神似乎还不错。按照预定的计划，接下来他们将对这座大庄园的四周进行勘测。

格蕾娅举着小巧的测量仪器在前头走着，不时接过艾拉手中的纸笔记录一二。庄园的四周，即便是白天也十分静谧，甚至不见野兽，唯有植物野蛮生长。

静得不寻常，难怪在建成这座庄园时赋名以静语，只是不知道是否真是如此……

黑魔心想，宽大衣袖底下的左手摩挲着手记书脊。

由于没有魔物干扰，勘测进行得无比顺利，几人甚至有余裕在格蕾娅摆弄各种小仪器的时候闲聊，直到……

骑士毫无征兆倒下的时候。

事情发生得十分突然，白魔挥杖就瞬读了愈疗，一发营救把几步外的格蕾娅拉到身边；闲散的队形骤然收缩，所有人如临大敌。但是，预想中的突然袭击并没有发生，一片寂静中，气氛甚至紧张得有些诡异。

“生命体征不能再正常，”白魔皱眉，说着轻踹了一脚骑士，没有反应，“就像是……沉睡。”

“怎么回事？”召唤保持着随时进攻的架势，瞥了一眼地上的骑士，“那是不是等会骑士就会……梦游？”

“你……你们没骑士行不行啊？”艾拉开口，过度紧张的嗓音有些尖锐。

“不行也得行，”召唤说，“放心，就算挂了白二一个，法爷我也有高贵的复生术。”

脑补了一下一队人跟着一个梦游者亦步亦趋或者七手八脚摁住梦游者的画面，实在有些荒谬。黑魔蹙着眉头，不再犹豫，开口说：“我觉得……先把骑士扛回营地比较妥当。反正也不远。”

直至此时，周围依旧没有动静。白魔还有些犹豫，艾拉仿佛没有听到，一脸戒备护着格蕾娅。召唤弯下腰，抓住骑士的手臂：“我投黑魔一票。”

“行。”闻言，白魔也伸手搭住骑士，两人连拉带拖，带着庞大的鲁加人往营地走。

无事发生。抵达营地。打开障壁。无事发生。顺利得不可思议，除了骑士突然昏倒并且至今未醒，一切都没有异常。

大概这就是名为“沉睡的鲁加人”的行为艺术吧……众人大眼瞪小眼，你看我我看他，最终依旧是黑魔打破了沉默：“我有一些想法，但不确定。”

几束目光一齐投来，黑魔扬了扬手记：“这是……一个故人的冒险记录。出发前我翻了翻，我发现……在妖异中，的确有一个分支擅于催眠、幻觉等控制术。”

一个故人？哪个故人？莫非是旧情人？召唤被自己抓到的脱线重点带离了主题，连忙问：“那么有破解方法么？”

“限于案例，手记中没有记载控制术的原理。对于中术者，破解方法有两种——一是给予适当的外部刺激，但有造成精神损伤的风险；二是击溃施术者，一劳永逸。”黑魔说，“好消息是，由于种种原因，针对精神的直接攻击十分困难，而且……即便是控制术，也十分耗神。”

“昨晚我从梦里醒来的时候并没有感觉到不适……”召唤说，“这意味着，或许‘它们’根本就做不到精神攻击。”

“耗神的话，这种术法也支撑不了多久吧。”白魔插了句嘴，“所以……”

“如果是等待一个外部袭击的时机的话，等我们撤回营地显然十分愚蠢——”黑魔眯了眯眼，“假定施术的是妖异中最强者，在施术的同时，‘它’不能行动。或许‘它们’在护卫。”

“可是‘它们’到底想做什么？昨晚的闹鬼可以解释为袭击和吓退我们，那……”一直保持沉默的格蕾娅突然开口。

“或许……‘它们’在享受愚弄猎物的乐趣。”召唤说着，以手为刀，在自己脖子前的空气里划来划去。

“小召唤，我发现你在恶趣味的事情上特别有灵性。”白魔冷不丁吐槽了一句。

“总之，保持警戒，等骑士醒来”，黑魔说，“灵性选手出去放哨，物尽其用。请艾拉小姐也一同……看着点儿他。”

“歪？？黑魔你是不是想打架？”召唤夸张地摆出一个受到歧视的表情，但身体却很诚实地听从了安排。

然而，召唤前脚刚迈出帐篷，骑士后脚就悠悠然……苏醒了。

……世事吊诡，一惊一乍。

————

“你做梦了？”白魔看着一脸疑惑加茫然的骑士，心想怎么净跟梦过不去？

“描述一下见到了什么，”黑魔抚着下巴，“这很重要。”

“我……”骑士顿了顿，思忖着措辞，“见到了……大概是……静语庄园从前的样子。有很多来回忙碌的佣人，建筑修葺一新，陈设和家具也都很华贵，精致的庭园……但可以确定那是静语庄园，和情报里的样图一样。但有一点有些蹊跷，我入梦时不知道自己是‘谁’，总之，穿过庭园，一路进去，从大厅到书房、茶室、大卧室……那感觉十分奇怪，因为佣人们对我视若无睹，仿佛……”

“你不是人。”召唤嘟囔了一句，不慎被格蕾娅听见。下一秒，他被白魔踹了一脚。

“干嘛……”召唤感觉自己非常无辜。白二翻了个白眼，说：“动摇军心，吓到老板，不想吃黑魔三连的话，建议你别打岔。”

“卧室是什么样子？”格蕾娅有些神思不属，艾拉却问了个问题，随后又补了一句，“……我们小姐学的是建筑……我猜多少可以确定一些详细信息。”

“帷幔……感觉……”骑士思索着，醒来有一阵子，印象已不那么真切。

“是女子的闺房？”格蕾娅回过了神，问道。

“对对！”骑士说，“不仅卧室，其他陈设也十分……像是贵族夫人小姐们喜爱的风格。”

“那大概是达尔坦库尔家接手庄园后的景象。”黑魔说，“没有看到贵族成员？”

“没有。”骑士又思忖了一下，笃定地说。至此，疑云没有减少，反而越来越多；一时之间，没有人说话。

“既然不明白这个梦是什么意思，那么……只有一个解释。”黑魔说。

“‘它们’想让我们看到这些景象。”

（七）

再豪奢的宅子，荒废了那么久，都只剩下一个功用——装神弄鬼。格蕾娅和艾拉在前头忙碌，召唤百无聊赖看着四周，如此想道。静语庄园荒废已久，但这宅子内部却不显得非常破旧，想必是有妖异力量维持使然。他们正在一层作室内调查，偶尔出现的类人妖异都被他们轰杀，目前看来，一切顺利。

进宅子大门时，白魔已经步骑士后尘又“睡”了一次。由于有黑魔言之凿凿的分析，他们这次没有慌乱，而是把白魔拖出门槛等了一会儿，等白魔自然醒来。

白魔一睁眼就看到几颗头眼巴巴望着他，惊得抬起一半的头又倒了回去：“你们干嘛！显得我很像临产人士……”

“你看到了什么？”召唤问。

“……看到一箱箱的财宝和魔晶石，”白魔有些犹豫，“在二楼某个房间里。‘我’飞上二楼窗户看到的。”

“那十有八九是陷阱吧……绝对是陷阱吧！”召唤说。

“小召唤说得对，我们……还是按照老板的进度做该做的。”骑士点头表示赞同，“起来吧，进去了。”

……于是就到了现在。

召唤有些走神。其实，他感觉白魔似乎有些事没有说出来。

他看着另一边，白魔正拉着满脑袋黑线黑魔往宅子外走，喊着要上厕所需要打手保护以防不测。

他神色一黯。

————

“你想干嘛？”黑魔无语看着强行拽着自己出来“上厕所”的白二。

“我……”白魔的猫耳朵局促地动了动，“其实我刚才还梦见……召唤袭击了我们。”

“……”黑魔的脸埋在宽大帽檐和衣领底下，看不出表情波动，“就为了说这个？”

“不，我知道这很有可能是妖异的阴谋，但是……这些天他的确从来没有跟我们透露过他的来历，而且，你也看到了，当时格蕾娅来的时候，他戴上了面具，后来才摘下的。”平时一向散漫的白魔此刻神情很严肃，“我知道那是骑士老大拉来的人……但新成员稍微透露一下自己的来历以获得信任难道不是冒险界的惯例吗？”

“……”黑魔眼神一偏，似乎思考了一下，随后又抬眼看向白魔。

“信任一个人是很难的一件事，每个人都有些秘密。但是……我觉得他不是。”顿了顿，“他不像是那种人。”

好感是一种很微妙的东西。就像以太共鸣，虽是一方发起，但效果却是相互的。黑魔不敢打包票，但他觉得——至少是某几个时刻——这个看起来有些玩世不恭的家伙，眼神里却盛着赤裸而小心翼翼的坦诚。

“你的感觉一向很准，我信，”白魔闻言，点了点头，神色随之一松，“我也只是确认一下——哦顺便说一句……”他自顾自往回走去，轻飘飘甩下一句话，“原本我只是感觉，但现在我正式猜测，我觉得你俩真的有戏。毕竟……召唤他像那个人，不是我一个人发现吧？”

“你话太多了。”黑魔的语气没有起伏。

一层调查继续缓慢进行着，黑魔和白魔归队时没有任何异常，在一个巨大房间里击败了身着管家和小丑服装的妖异后，他们已经接近一层最深处的最后一个房间——而后，他们就要上到二层，看看白魔所见到的“装满财宝的房间”究竟为何。

没有料到，当他们即将进入最后一间房时，异变突起。一直走在队伍中央的格蕾娅和艾拉突然冲出了队伍，跑向了相反的方向——在众人瞬间的惊愕中，格蕾娅一头撞向了走廊尽头的墙壁，有如无物般“穿”了进去；另一边，艾拉却头也不回地往来路跑去。

“呜————” 刺耳的尖啸回荡在空荡荡的建筑中，障眼术随着格蕾娅的举动消失，眼前豁然出现断裂的走廊——通向地下的什么所在。

骑士当机立断一挥手，其余三人会意，跟着格蕾娅，飞速跳了下去。

地下室砌着粗糙的石壁，光线不很充足，一副地牢的模样。面罩底下，黑魔不自觉皱了皱眉头，熟悉的妖异气息让他无法控制地有些暴躁。他们穿过一间间地牢，干涸的血迹和散落的刑具触目惊心，整件事情似乎没那么简单。

“看来这庄园的主人动私刑啊……”一行人疾步走着，白二说道，“和民间传闻里的豪奢之家一样。”

“……是阿芒迪娜。”其余人神色有些诧异，召唤抿了抿唇，继续说，“对不起……有一部分秘闻我没有说。”

“阿芒迪娜是末代家主。她在灵灾中失去了冠绝格里达尼亚上层交际圈的容貌，后来应该是听从了妖异的絮语，开始……拿人体做试验，想要恢复往昔的长相。如今这庄园大概已经被妖异化了……你们看……”

“就是它。”跑到了尽头，他们看见了妖异，和被举起的少女。

巨大的体型、弯曲的角、粗壮的腿……一个典型的妖异形象。格蕾娅被双手托起，犹如献祭，生死不知。

“先打败它，”骑士看了召唤一眼，“救下老板，等会再算账。”

召唤点了点头，刚翻开手中的魔导典，身旁的黑魔突然一倒。下意识揽住中招中得不合时宜的黑魔法师，他不合时宜地觉得，宽大法袍下的法师先生原来如此瘦削。

————

下一节就能写完静语庄园part了！

（八）

召唤没来得及喊住骑士，几步外的骑士已经振臂甩出了盾，打断了妖异的献祭。眼见事态已经十分危急，白魔丢过来一个眼神，示意召唤把黑魔安置在远离战圈的地方，召唤咬了咬牙，往后退了几步，把黑魔放在了靠近门口的位置。他瞥了眼四周，地牢深处静默而黑暗，把昏迷的黑魔放在这里实在有些危险，但他们别无选择。

唯有速战速决。远处妖异放下了格蕾娅，骑士已经拉着它到了囚室中心，召唤神色凝重，挪了一步，卡着最远距离去丢起了十全大补毒，同时下令伊弗利特扑过去贴脸狂殴。

不远处的白魔正在咏唱坚石，诧异地扫了眼召唤三倍速翻飞的手指，挑了挑眉。

隐藏实力啊年轻人。他挥杖把坚石甩到了妖异脸上，听着关心则乱的召唤搓完了一套爆发，想着，果然法系都不好惹。

尽管少了一个火力手，但对妖异的攻击仍旧稳定进行着，眼看着妖异邪法的以太波动终于有些弱了，一记爆炎总算炸到了妖异胸前。召唤没有停止施法但却回了头，看见黑魔眯眼拄着法杖半跪在地上，一副刚醒转的模样。

可算醒了——没被别的妖异怎么样——虽然时间似乎久了些。

有了黑魔的加入，妖异没有任何意外地被快速击杀。格蕾娅没有苏醒，脸色煞白，一身冷汗；逃跑的艾拉下落不明，生死不知。骑士背起格蕾娅，看向黑魔。

“我没事。”黑魔看着昏迷的格蕾娅，继续说，“我刚才看到了一些……真相。”

“静语庄园曾经的女主人阿芒迪娜，听从了妖异的指引，干了些耸人听闻的事，——这些我们已经知道了。但这里并没有那么简单。阿芒迪娜被妖异掌控着——我们看到的听到的幻象，其中有一些是她想要传递的信息。骑士看到的是这里曾经的模样；格蕾娅应该看到了阿芒迪娜的实验和仆人们妖异化的样子；而我，看到了阿芒迪娜本人被妖异献祭的过程。——阿芒迪娜想让我们终结这里的妖异源泉，然后，让她解脱。”黑魔顿了顿，又说，“而且，如果我没有猜错……艾拉应该已经被妖异引上了楼——她会有危险。” 

“……我投反对票。”白魔突然开口，“黑魔，我知道你很恨这些来自虚无界的怪物，但已经过去这么久，艾拉恐怕凶多吉少——而且，既然我们已经救到了雇主，就应该先保证她的安全……我们不能失去更多了。”

黑魔看着白魔，没有出言申辩，也没有表示退让。

插不进话的召唤感受到气氛的凝固，又隐隐觉得他们话里有话，眼前的两位队友此刻都有些陌生。他迷茫看向骑士，发现骑士的表情也很凝重，但什么都没说。

打破僵局的是醒来的格蕾娅。

“艾……艾拉！”醒来的格蕾娅甚至不及擦去额头冷汗，“艾拉呢？”

“跑了，下落不明。”骑士说道。

“……”格蕾娅的神色惊恐，“快去救她！”

“格蕾娅小姐，你要考虑清楚，”白魔说，“你的精神状况不是很好，如果要营救你的女护卫，我们势必要冒更大的风险。”

格蕾娅咬了咬唇，说：“她不是我的护卫……她才是你们真正的雇主。”

场面一时有些魔幻，格蕾娅继续说：“我、我们有苦衷……事后怎样道歉都可以，但现在请你们一定要救小姐！”

骑士皱眉，有些恼怒，但还是果断作出了决定：“走，救人。”

没有人再提方才的决策冲突，一行人匆匆冲上二楼，正看见艾拉被高大的人形妖异掐着脖子提在空中，几乎没有动静，她的长剑落在一旁，周围有搏斗的痕迹，而结果也很显然——

格蕾娅面如死灰，其他人已经攻了上去，白魔一边施法一边喊道：“还活着，快快快！”

这次的妖异显然棘手了一些，不时召出其他妖异，从他们尚存的人形里看出原来庄园仆从的痕迹，此外还有身着鬼哭队制式装备的新鲜妖异，都是庄园里死去的人们。

一片混乱中，骑士看见格蕾娅已把地上一动不动的艾拉拖到墙边，加大了手上的力度，喊道：“全力攻击！”

大妖异一声尖啸，召唤出它最后的仆从，赫然是妖异化的阿芒迪娜女士。

比起外貌渗人的庄园仆从们，阿芒迪娜显然高级得多，甚至还能看出本来容貌——竟与艾拉有七八分相似！

被算计了。召唤生起这样的念头，看来这主仆俩从一开始就不是来做什么调查的，而他们通通被当了枪使。

缠战了好一会儿，妖异终于倒下，他们使着最后的力气把格蕾娅和昏迷的艾拉带出庄园回到营地，直至此时才有空休息，所有人都有些狼狈。 

看着白魔给艾拉做完检查，示意没有大碍，骑士转过目光盯着格蕾娅，一用力把剑插在地上，面沉如水：“你们最好给我们一个合理的解释，否则，做好承担我们怒火的准备。”

“……小姐起先并不知道自己是达尔坦库尔家最后的后裔，直到她在梦中得知了前因后果，”格蕾娅说，“不能从源头解决问题的话，诅咒会代代跟随达尔坦库尔氏，但静语庄园凶名在外，又要瞒着政府偷偷行动……根本没有合适的冒险团队接我们的委托，直到我们定下计议，隐瞒身份找到了你们。”

“让鬼哭自己想办法难道不行吗？”骑士说，“认真起来，鬼哭绝对有解决妖异的实力。”

“没有小姐引出妖异之首，问题不会解决……格里达尼亚官方与达尔坦库尔家有旧怨，也未必相信我们的陈词……我们也没想到会这么危险……”

格蕾娅眼圈通红，但骑士却无动于衷，冷冷甩下两句话后便走出了帐篷：“你们这么做真的很愚蠢。付清报酬，没有下次。”

“不过是害怕大佣兵团的报复又担心普通小团扛不住，找我们做冤大头还遮遮掩掩。”其余几人跟着骑士走了出去，白魔低声说了句，想了想，又嘟囔了一句，“……说不定也因为付不起再高昂的报酬。”

“白魔，刚才……”黑魔说，“是我冲动。”

“你没有错，……当时再犹豫的话艾拉已经凉了。”白魔一脸无所谓的样子。

召唤刚想开口接话，前面的骑士转过了身看着他，召唤忽然发现，不知不觉间，三人已经把他围住了。

“既然会并肩作战交付生死，就更不能有欺瞒。”

“……小召唤，你到底是什么人？”

（九）

“你到底是什么人？” 

白魔和黑魔对看一眼，骑士老大果然注意到了。

“格里达尼亚是一个比较保守的城邦。虽然内部势力也五脏俱全，但很多消息是流通不到民众中间的——流开来的八卦秘闻，往往也真假难辨。”

“人体实验这样隐秘而耸人听闻的消息，如果流了出去，我们绝对不会不知道。”骑士望着召唤， “我们从消息贩子那都没得到的消息，你是怎么知道的？”

召唤扶额，他知道队友们早晚会猜到他的身份有问题，但没想到会来得这么快。他挠了挠脑袋，迟疑了两秒，最后还是开口坦白：

“我……其实我是离家出走的。”

“？”骑士问号脸，看了看召唤，手长脚长没有一点像是未成年人类，居然还玩逃家？

“我想做冒险者，家人不同意，最后……”召唤说，一副满不在乎的样子，“我和他们决裂了。我离开了家里，找到以前在魔女咖啡馆认识的骑士老哥，托他把我放进了你们中间。”

“抱……抱歉啦！”召唤双手合十，表情一变，演技浮夸，“然后……因为不知道会不会有泄露消息被抓回去的风险所以……”

“……”骑士觉得自己小召唤这一声真的没有叫错。

“……而且看样子他们也没有要我回去的意思。”召唤苦笑。

白二的神情放松了很多，他大喇喇揽住召唤，对骑士说：“喂老大我们现在把他绑起来当人质应该能换到很多赎金吧这种事很多的小屁孩最适合当肥羊了吧！！”

“喂我不是小屁孩了好吗……”召唤知道自己逃过一劫——起码一顿胖揍是省了——他有气无力地申辩道。

“我是这里最年长的，你没有申辩的资格喔。”白魔眯了眯眼，“如果你粗制滥造的简历上写的年龄没有掺水的话，这里最小的明明是黑魔。”

精灵法师扫了一眼年轻的男性猫魅，面无表情道：“麻烦看身高说话谢谢。”

“好了好了别打岔了，”骑士摆了摆手，“那你接下来还要继续隐藏身份吗？”

召唤摇摇头：“我想他们应该放弃我了。”

“不试试过一阵子回去看看？”白魔问。

“在他们眼里，我这样已经达到了混账的极致……我已经主动放弃了竞争。”召唤说着，看向自己的队友们，“我有一个哥哥，同父异母的那种。而我，自从被带回父亲家里抚养，就没有一天不想离开那里。我还有……一个姐姐，但不知道现在在哪。”

“争抢，或者死，——反正做懦弱的废物在他们眼里和死了也没有什么两样，”队员们表情各异，召唤吸了口气，继续认真说。

“而我选择逃。”说到这里，召唤露出一个苦笑，“懦不懦弱让他们说吧，但我想要自由。”

“……”骑士欲言又止，最终只上前拍了拍召唤的肩膀。

“做怎样的选择都是你的自由，”白魔说，“但既然加入了我们，我们就会保护队员，也会放心把自己的后背交托给队友保护，坦诚是件好事。”

仿佛轮流总结陈词，白魔说完，和骑士一道把目光投向黑魔。黑魔看了召唤一眼，表情若有所思，说：“一边走一边说吧。”

一行人在黑衣森林里走着，比起来时的小心翼翼，此时竟还有几分惬意。黑魔随意扯着陆行鸟的缰绳，说：“这是一个冒险的时代。也是……一个自由的时代。”

“灵灾后的世界已经重建，但坊间还是流传着大祸难的传言。世界仿佛是崭新的，但也是危险的。冒险者们因为各种各样的目的聚集在一起，不论种族、身份、外貌和过往，包括我们这支小队的所有成员也是如此——之所以说这些，只是想让你知道，你将要离开或许厌恶但多年如一日熟悉的家庭，走向陌生而且也许也不怎么美好的新世界，但无论去哪里，只要你是我们的一员，”气氛仿佛进入一种戏剧化的静默，黑魔缓缓说着，语速不快也不慢，“我们就永远是你的利刃和坚盾。”

显然没想到黑魔会如此认真坦诚地进行一大段陈词，召唤一时之间被郑重的态度感染，不知如何作答。白魔张了张嘴，喃喃了一句什么，最后只是笑了笑，说：“黑魔真的很会说场面话，——但的确如此。”

“冒险精神！”骑士说，“小召唤，冒险者总是有各种各样的故事，只要你想，我们都是朋友！”

“……”召唤一直愣着，此时终于露出一个笑容，“看来的确是我多想了，不好意思啦。”

“客气啥，这事儿就这么揭过吧，晚上请大家喝酒！”骑士笑了声，透露着鲁加族的豪迈，“顺便给小召唤正式介绍介绍咱们小队。”

气氛冰释，召唤和骑士并排骑着陆行鸟，听着骑士说这次任务里没来得及吐的槽，这种轻松归属感让他觉得十分新鲜；白魔和黑魔缓缓跟在后面听着。

“那件事，你果然还在介意着啊。”白魔轻轻说了句。

“……”

黑魔默不作声，指腹轻轻摩挲着手中的缰绳，仿佛什么都没有听到。

（十）

一个寻常的海港夜晚。微咸海风拂过八分仪广场，带来的海鸟鸣叫湮没在沉溺海豚亭里的觥筹交错中。

“……既然他想同我争抢，那就让他享受去吧。况且，我一直中意冒险生活……”包厢里，召唤伸手斟酒，手腕很稳。他抿了一口，“所以我逃了出来，——父亲一直说我软弱，我这一逃，与他的设想倒是很合衬。”

“没有留恋吗，”骑士举杯喝酒，“——我是说，再也不回去了吗，公子哥儿？”

“不。母亲已经不在好多年了。虚与委蛇的后母，一天到晚训斥我的父亲，毫无感情的哥哥，狗笼子一样的家——喔，虽然是黄金狗笼子——我受够了。” 召唤看着杯子里的酒液，说罢抬头露出一个笑容，眼神明亮，“跟你们一起冒险很开心啊。”

“啊哈。不过，大少爷，你是不是还有什么黑历史没有交代啊？”白二一脸鸡贼，“刚才那个侍应……”

“呃……”想起方才那个帮四人打开酒瓶木塞时毫不避讳地朝自己抛了个媚眼的男性精灵族侍应，召唤一时语塞，“……大概是以前在聚会上见过吧……”

“没想到冒险时傻里傻气的召唤师从前还是个流连风月场的纨绔，”白二露出一个“你不用解释我们都懂”的表情，伸手一揽旁边的黑魔，“没事，论美貌，咱们队里的精比较厉害，而且更能打，哎哟法爷别——”

“话真多。”黑魔撤回指尖上燃烧的火苗，说。

“哈哈哈得了得了，老白别拿法爷开涮，来，喝酒。”骑士举起酒杯，与众人干了一杯，他继续对召唤说：

“说起来，我是在乌尔达哈的斗技场见着黑魔的。晚上的地下斗技嘛，你懂的，来看的人里什么人都有。结束后就在后门看见黑魔被几个混混堵在巷子里，就帮着收拾了一顿。后来就成兄弟啦，后来在格里达尼亚又碰着黑魔在神恩院的发小，呃，就是白魔了。”说到这里，骑士微妙地卡顿了一下，看了眼其他人的表情，“龙骑是我们后来招募的，没想到最晚到的队员最早嫁出去咯，然后小召唤你就来了。”

神恩院是孤儿院，难怪白二那么了解黑魔的事情；骑士原来居然真的是角斗场的剑术师。召唤歪了歪头，心想。旁边，白魔眯了眯眼，而黑魔的表情微不可察地黯然了一下，随即起身说：“我去个厕所。” 

“……怎么了？”看着黑魔走出了包厢，召唤转过头，一脸茫然。

“……唉。”白魔叹了一口气，“诗人的事，黑魔一直放不下。”

“哈？诗人？”召唤惊奇。

“……在格里达尼亚的时候，黑魔不仅遇到了我，还有诗人。”白魔说，“我们三个来自同个神恩院，诗人就成了我们最开始的第四位队员——在龙骑之前。”

“后来……是不是……”

“后来……他死了。”骑士闷声喝着酒，白魔说着，也喝了一口，“黑魔一直认为里面有他的责任，我们也劝不动。所以这事儿我们平时都不提。诗人他……”

召唤还想说什么，包厢的门被拉开了。黑魔回到了座位上，神色如常，白魔及时止住了话头，又咽了一口酒。

……他和你很像，手多还很跳，看上去没半点威胁性，性格也人畜无害，甚至还有些软弱，有些时候却意外的坚韧和死心眼——比如出事那天。白魔心想。

骑士没有让气氛冷下来，另起了话题，聊起了利姆萨罗敏萨的房价，叫嚣着做几单大的换海都的海景房，又被嘲笑买下了地皮建不起房子，几个人再聊聊一些没营养的垃圾话，静语庄园的庆功宴就就这么过去了。

————

“金蝶游乐场，走一波？”饭桌上，骑士翻开日报便看见金蝶游乐场的大幅广告，当机立断，跃跃欲试。

“哥，”白魔埋头切着猪扒，“就算现在有活动你也抽不中你的魔界花了。”

“闭嘴，”骑士说，“双倍金蝶币呢。而且，这次的限定抽奖抽的不是魔界花公仔了，是小海豹球。”

“公仔狂魔，”白魔说，“先说好啊，我不去。”

“懒癌guna！”骑士摆了摆手，转向另一侧，“黑魔~”

“……好吧。”黑魔被鲁加大汉嗲得一哆嗦，掐指一算，又到了带骑士去金蝶，骑士输钱他数钱的时候，便点头应允。

“小召唤！”

“啊到！”

“你们有钱公子哥不是吃喝那个什么赌精通嘛！”骑士豪爽地拍了拍旁边召唤的背，“你也来！”

“行啊。”骑士的邀请正中召唤下怀，他一口应允。

召唤的确一阵子没来金蝶了。虽然也没过多久，但喝酒打牌赛鸟的纨绔生活感觉像是上辈子发生的事。骑士一从飞艇下来便直奔兑彩处，留召唤和黑魔面面相觑，踌躇片刻，黑魔提议去打牌，“骑士每回没中奖就会来幻卡区泄愤”，法师大人如是说。

“哎可是我现在没卡了，”召唤摊了摊手，“逃家的时候没带上。”

“用我的吧，你先看看。”黑魔亮了亮手里的卡袋，抬手丢给召唤。

九宫幻卡有着繁多的变化规则，在试了几局后，召唤和黑魔交谈着，惊于黑魔对规则的熟悉程度：“没想到啊，法师先生这么懂喔？”

“帮人赚金蝶币糊过口。”黑魔无所谓地耸耸肩。

“在神恩院的时候？”召唤问道。

黑魔摇了摇头：“在那之后。组建小队之前，我一直和我的老师待在一块儿，——他是金蝶的……厨师。”

“厨师？老师？”召唤一挑眉。

“糊口而已。”黑魔翻看着自己的幻卡，组着卡组，“很离奇吧，游乐场工作人员其实会黑魔法。我的冒险手记，就是老师留给我的。”

原来当时说的故人是老师……召唤扶额，他还以为是旧情人来着。他问道：“现在呢，老头子还在金蝶？”

“不了。”黑魔说，“送走他之后，我去了他的故乡乌尔达哈，然后就遇到了骑士。”

“这样……”召唤抚着下巴，“……对了，骑士老大呢，怎么还没出现？”

“……或许还在仙人彩那。”黑魔凝神思考着眼前的对局，随口答道。

“我去找他，”召唤说，“你先打着牌？”

“嗯哼。”黑魔转过头眨了眨眼，显然心情不错，看来这局胜券在握。

召唤屁颠颠离开幻卡区，没想到转了小半圈金蝶都没有找到骑士的影子，最后在金蝶游乐区域外的休息区看到了骑士，和一个络腮胡大汉拿着杯酒聊如何连中三发仙人微彩。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈肯考特兄回头再聊啊！”见召唤来拖人了，骑士和刚认识的彩友道了别，对召唤说，“黑魔呢？”

“打牌呢，为您赢钱。”召唤躬身做了个请的表情，旁边有侍应走来提供酒水，他随手接过，“让我好找。”

“在微彩那碰着肯考特，他说今天似乎有免费酒水在偏厅提供，我就来啦。”骑士说，“走吧。”

“好嘞。”召唤转身想给黑魔也带杯饮料，侍应生却已经走了，他挠挠头，“人呢……算了这杯带给他吧。”

“很上心哦，小召唤。”骑士揶揄。

召唤笑了笑，所有人都快看出来了，正主却还淡定着呢，磨人。

（十一）

召唤和骑士回到幻卡区的时候，黑魔还在聚精会神打着牌。召唤老远就看到了黑魔黑漆漆的法师袍，以及……旁边一个可疑的猫魅族身影。

“法师先生好厉害！”猫女戴着金蝶的兔耳，还穿着讨喜的小斗篷，召唤听见少女娇俏的声音，还看见她的尾巴在饶有兴致地晃来晃去，脑内迅速拉起十级警报铃。

“哇。”骑士同样也看到了眼前的景象，“金蝶招牌兔耳诶~”

看热闹不嫌事大。召唤扭头对骑士飞去一个眼刀，嘀咕着往黑魔那边走去：“猫女戴啥兔耳……金蝶招牌喔，她不如穿一套波奇啊，还比较可爱咧。”

骑士忍俊不禁，看着召唤径直走去，然后……强行挤进了黑魔和猫女中间。

“哎哎这位大姐，让让。”召唤肩上驮着只伊弗利特，手里还拿着杯饮料，硬生生把猫女拱到了旁边。

召唤瞥见桌上还摆着一杯没插吸管的果汁，一把拿了起来，把自己手里的饮料怼到了黑魔面前：“我们法爷挑食，这杯不如给我喝——”

“别闹。”黑魔仰仰脖子，伸手接过召唤递过来的饮料，同时从召唤手里把猫女给的那杯也拿走，“瞎喝。”接过两杯饮料后，黑魔向猫女歉意一笑，“玛丽安小姐，不好意思……”

“……好吧，”被称作玛丽安小姐的猫女瞥了召唤一眼，摊摊手，“叫女士大姐可是很没礼貌的哦。不过，看在帅哥的份上原谅你一次。法师先生，下次有机会一定要教玛丽安玩幻卡哟~”

召唤转身朝着猫女离开的方向做了个鬼脸，背后传来黑魔的声音：“你妈应该教过你别随便喝陌生人的饮料吧。”

召唤转过身：“我早没妈了。放心啦，我没有真的要喝……谁要喝来路不明的猫魅族给的饮料嘛！”

黑魔愣了愣，说：“……抱歉。”

“没事，我说过啊，走了好多年了。”召唤无所谓地摆摆手，指了指黑魔手里的饮料：“不过这杯是那边侍应给的，骑士老大也喝过的，特意带给你的喔。”

“是啊，今天偏厅好像一直都有侍者在给酒水。”骑士说，“小召唤只拿到一杯，特意孝敬你的。”

“好吧，谢了。”黑魔闻言，拿起杯子。刚喝了一口，忽然眉头一皱，低头把饮料吐了回去。

“……？”

“有问题。”黑魔垂目看了看杯里的浅蓝液体，又凑近杯子闻了闻，把杯子放下了。

“？？”召唤收起了嬉笑的表情。骑士的表情也严肃了起来，环顾了一圈四周，对召唤说：“黑魔当过炼金术士，鼻子可比狗都灵。”

“刚才那个侍者……”召唤回想起来，难怪那个侍者转眼就不见。“有问题。”

“长什么样？”黑魔看了过来，眸子漆黑。

“……人族男性，中等身材，大概……跟我差不多高吧，”召唤比划着，“其他的没留意……啊，对了，给我递饮料的手，他的右手小指少了一节！”

“……”黑魔神色一动，转头看向骑士。

骑士也是一脸若有所思：“难道是……”

“？？”召唤茫然，看情况，似乎是他们的老熟人。

“没有猜错的话，”骑士说，“是老仇家。骁狼的那位。”

“呵。”召唤头一次看到黑魔目露凶光的样子，黑衣法师眼神闪烁，气势凌人，“下作。”

“我记得你的炼金术是从乌尔达哈的炼金学派那学的。”骑士对黑魔说，“……在去格里达尼亚之前……对了，那会儿还没组队，狼三儿不知道你会炼金术。”

“……狼三？”召唤疑惑。

“嗯。”骑士点头，“以前的仇家，骁狼佣兵队的老大。之前抢了他们一桩志在必得的生意，这帮腌臜玩意儿阴了我们。……诗人就是那时候……”

“……我知道了。”召唤皱眉，看了看黑魔，黑魔脸上已然阴云密布。

骑士叹了口气，说：“先回去吧。过去一阵子了，抓不到的。回去从长计议，最近留点意。”

黑魔点了点头，骑士拿出通讯贝，往留守的白魔那发消息，召唤走到黑魔身边，欲言又止，最后只拍了拍他的肩。

“没事。”黑魔说，顿了一顿，伸出另一只手拍了拍召唤放在他肩上的手，补了一句，“抱歉，这次是我们把你卷进来了。”

当时看你那一眼，我可不就已经被卷进来了。召唤不由得回想起初见黑魔的情景（虽然黑魔十有八九没有发现他），轻松地说：“没关系啦。”

回去的路上，骑士向召唤介绍了他们的老仇家骁狼。

骁狼的风格在冒险界是有名的凶狠手黑，因此缘故即，便接不上正经活也一直不乏脏生意上门。骁狼一直想要得到正式编制，为此在恒辉队内部的某军官身上费了不少力气，终于蹲到一个护送乌尔达哈军火豪富的机会，却被骑士他们的小队联手另两个佣兵队（其中就有骑士的好哥们、曾经帮召唤做假佣兵身份的另一位骑士老哥所在的佣兵队）抢了来之不易的机会。当时初出茅庐的骑士他们全然不知这单生意是骁狼本来的盘中餐，而骁狼自然因此怀恨在心。

在另一次在古代遗迹保护主顾考察的任务中，狼三率领几个打手引爆了遗迹的自我毁灭装置，骑士的一队人差点被活埋在那里。诗人当时在侧室，被落下的巨岩挡在了里面，白魔和黑魔产生了争执，最后他们选择遵从白魔的建议，先送雇主出去。事实证明，剩余的时间虽然够他们出去一趟，却不一定够他们去而复返，诗人被永远留在了里面。

“黑魔一直以为，当时如果先想办法炸掉那堆巨岩，说不定诗人也能救出来——甚至只留下他一个，说不定也可以成功，”飞空艇上，黑魔独自去了船头，骑士悄悄跟召唤说，“但这种事又有谁能打包票呢。我们甚至没有听到诗人的遗言……”

“通讯贝……？”

“由于装置的启动，遗迹里的以太场都紊乱了，通讯贝完全无法使用。”骑士说，“最后听到的……是诗人给我们唱的航海民谣——黑魔在那之后有好久都不肯去利姆萨罗敏萨。”

“啊……”召唤皱了皱眉，他想他终于知道为什么在静语庄园的时候队伍的气氛突然那么奇怪了。

“黑魔啊，虽然话不多，但其实比谁都看重队友，”骑士望着艇外的天空，说，“更别说像诗人这样从小和他们一块儿长大的兄弟。而且你……”

“我……？”召唤茫然。

骑士用审视的目光看了召唤两眼，说：“……你在有些时候真的很像诗人。但是和诗人又不太一样……不同的是……”

“不同的是，你是你自己。而且……你不会有事的。”身后突然传来黑魔的声音，两人扭头，精灵法师默默整了整衣领，没有再说话。

天知道黑魔在说这句话的时候有多笃定，没有人会怀疑黑魔这一句话背后的重量。

召唤感到莫名的安心，伊弗利特停在他的身侧，他的双眸映着橙红色的光辉，衬着灼灼的目光：“嗯。……我们……都会没事的。”

骑士也受到了鼓舞，慨然一笑。

“要是敢动咱们，咱们杀他个来回！”

（十二）

“狼三又找上你们了？”通讯贝中传来邓肯的声音。

四人围坐在客厅的茶几旁，骑士对对面的骑士说：“是啊。在金蝶亲自下阴招，被我们黑魔识破了。可惜没逮着人。”

“……你们人少，先拿你们下手也很不奇怪。”对面沉吟，“奥帆呢？”

奥帆是当初三支佣兵队中剩下一名队长。骑士扶额：“奥帆老弟最近去伊修加德，一时半会儿回不来。”

“啧，”邓肯思索片刻，“我回来一趟吧，叫上几个兄弟。”

“老哥，你想清楚，”骑士一愣，说，“你已经不干了，没必要搅这趟浑水。”

“呵呵呵，”邓肯冷笑了几声，“老弟，你以为狼三做慈善吶？不对付他，他自己不会找上门来？不如先下手为强，还能搭伙。”

“……”骑士抬头看了看队员们，继续说，“那好。”

挂了通话，骑士耸了耸肩，说：“人若犯我，我必犯人。”

黑魔没有说话，起身往房间走去。召唤摸不着头脑：“现在是待命吗？”

白魔也站了起来，随手撸了撸召唤的头发，表情却一改常态，而是有些凝重：“狼三耐心不太好，既然已经有动作了，近期就会生事。先整备整备吧，邓肯的动作不会太慢。”

召唤点了点头，望着自己的伊弗利特，心下叹息，最近真是多事之秋。

午后，邓肯带着两名佣兵来到了公寓。

“加加莱特已经在问了，”邓肯说，随即又露出一个苦笑，“散团后不好召集人手，我这边也只有四个人。”

“足够了，”骑士说，“狼三仇家那么多，错失良机之后惨了好一阵子，如果不是这次的事，我以为他已经被哪家暗地处决了呢。”

关于狼三的讨论没有花太多时间。加加莱特给邓肯传回的情报显示，狼三最近才重新开始活跃，身边多了一支人不多却战斗力突出的精锐小队，似乎都不是从前的团员。既然要先下手为强，邓肯和骑士商量了下，近期由两边各出些人侦查狼三的行踪，两边伺机而动。

“我们这边……换班吧。一次去两个。”骑士思忖，“家里得有人守着。”

计议已定，四人分成两队行动，骑士同黑魔一队，而白魔与召唤一组。骑士黑魔出门后，白魔在公寓四周的窗上看了看外面的情形，回到客厅时，召唤正在挨个召唤迦楼罗伊弗利特及泰坦，调试魔导书的状态，小小神明们在他身周上下翻飞，非常轻盈。

白魔递给召唤一杯香草茶，施施然在旁边坐下：“不用太担心。狼三要对我们下手，也得挑时机。”

“我只是……有些紧张。”召唤捻了捻书页，说。

“不管如何，狼三闹腾不了多久。”白魔说着，露出一个狡猾的微笑，“不如来聊点开心的吧？比如……大少爷和黑魔法师的故事进展？”

召唤哭丧着脸：“你别哪壶不开提哪壶啊。”

“他对我很好是没错啦，”召唤指挥迦楼罗在空中转了一圈，“但是或许只是对伙伴的照顾吧。”

“可是我不这么觉得喔。”白魔托着下巴，“你对他来说是特别的存在。”

“有吗？”

“黑魔啊，从小就是沉默的人。”白魔说，“虽然在有必要说话的时候也绝不会不好意思，但平时真的很沉默。”

“他有一个超——大的神秘保护壳，里头全都是未探索的部分。平常他让别人看到的，只是一点儿而已。”白魔张开双臂划着大圈，“之所以说你对他来说是特别的，是因为自从你出现后，他已经表达过许多以前从不表达的东西了，而他说到做到。”

“黑魔其实是个很仔细的人，出任务的时候会注意着给队员传魔和万有复兴，我们的生日他也都记得。有次你说你喜欢菌类，隔天我们吃的金钱蘑炒鸡肉。前天骑士出去采购食材，黑魔让他多买了些蘑菇，然后把我按在厨房里做了一堆森鲜烤串。”白魔瘫回沙发里，“我和黑魔从小一块儿长大，也没见他对我喜欢吃什么那么上心。”

“啊……”召唤回想起那些细节，发现的确如此——然而自己过于迟钝，竟然完全没有发现。

“让你平常有事没事撩拨人家。”白魔摊手，“不过话说回来，谁也不知道黑魔的具体想法啦。反正，来日方长嘛。但是我觉得你可以去试试——”

“憋瞎撺掇。”召唤的脸有些红，不知道在回想什么乱七八糟的细节。

“啾。”黑魔忽然捂住嘴打了个声势极小的喷嚏，疑惑地整了整遮住半张脸的衣领。

旁边，骑士还在和邓肯讨论狼三的事：“奇怪，狼三这厮居然行踪全无。”

邓肯表情凝重：“如此低调，的确不像他。但如果加加莱特的情报无误，最近他的确在这附近活动。”

顿了顿，邓肯突然想到了什么，转头问骑士：“之前在金蝶，狼三的饮料递给了……”

“那边！”邓肯的一个手下突然指向不远处的岩洞。有数人扛着两个麻袋，匆匆走了进去。

“……是狼三。”邓肯说，“走？”

“当心有诈。”骑士摆了摆手，“这一带我熟，那是个死穴。”

“你的意思是……”邓肯眼神闪烁。

“守在门口。”

“叮——”门铃响了。

召唤和白魔面面相觑。白魔皱眉：“今天……没有访客啊？”

“我去看看。”召唤起身走向门口。

白魔盯着召唤，只见召唤走到门口对着猫眼看了眼，而后……一动不动。

门外的人似乎有些不耐，伸手在门上敲了几下。召唤这才有所动静，回头对白魔做出一个苦不堪言的表情，做了个口型。

“熟人。”

（十三）

黑魔和骑士沿着洞壁缓缓前行，另一侧是邓肯和他的手下。洞穴内的荧光植物发着幽微而幻惑的光，勉强照亮了前路。

黑魔觉得有些反常，比如狼三居然只带了几个人在身边，比如狼三居然没有留人守在洞口，又比如狼三选了这么一个死穴销赃——或者做别的什么——这实在不符合狼三狡兔十八窟的性格。

他想到一些道上解决私人恩怨的不成文规矩，隐约感觉或许狼三正在等他们。

“铿——”长剑出鞘的清脆声音从前方拐角后传来，一行人如临大敌，戒备地举起武器。

拐角的阴影出闪出数人，为首者提着十字长剑大喇喇站在后方，声音不大却很清晰：“做个了断吧。——放心，里头没别人了，就咱们——五个。”

“五个？”骑士眉头一皱。

“我，赤鬼，青鬼，你，你们黑魔，”狼三抚着下巴上的伤疤，“对吧，邓肯老弟？”

面具下，黑魔的目光一凛，斜睨过去。不知何时，邓肯已经带着三个手下封住了他和骑士的退路，也没有回应他的目光，只沉着脸，对骑士说了声：“对不住。我们不会插手。”

“……X。”骑士几乎可以肯定，邓肯或许被什么人以某种条件收买了，他爆了句粗口，“如果我拒绝呢？”

“真是不好意思，”狼三微微弓起了身，作出冲锋的姿势，“你们没得选。”

骑士举剑格开狼三的劈斩，同时一盾逼退狼三的手下赤鬼。另一边，黑魔没有停止念动咒语，侧身避开青鬼的箭。

“看好了，不要让他们有机会传送。”邓肯的脸上没有什么表情，对身边的手下轻声说。

时光倒回一点儿，另一头，白魔对召唤说：“这种时候找上门来的是谁？抓你回去？”

“是管家……”召唤蹙着眉，叹了口气：“来者不善啊……”

“那怎么处理？”白魔望了望门口，屋门再次被敲响了，“先传送走？”

“……”召唤踌躇，“开门吧。逃不过的。他们如果真的有周全准备，肯定有以太波动监测仪，假如我传送，他们现在马上就能破门进来。”

白魔寻思了会儿，起身走向大门。门开的一瞬间，他闪身往近旁退去，门被撞开，一道干扰性的攻击从门缝中射入。

“都毛躁什么！”召唤家的管家穿着一丝不苟的礼服，迈步进入，挥手喝止身后的手下，向召唤施了一礼，“二少爷。”

“明町。”召唤面色不善，“来抓我回去的话，没必要一开始就这么剑拔弩张吧。”

明町露出歉意的笑容，说：“实在是不好意思，少爷。这阵子流落在外，您受苦了。”

“不用客套了，”召唤说，“说明来意吧。”

明町的表情没有因召唤生硬的态度而有任何改变：“失礼了。老爷的病很重，请您不要再任性了，回去看看吧。况且……那件东西，可还在您身上啊。”

“？”白魔望向召唤。

“……不在我身上，在一个特别的地方。”召唤沉吟，“我可以把地图给你，但我不回去。”

“这……”明町有些迟疑，指了指一旁的桌子，“好吧，请您先把地图放在桌上。”

召唤转头看了看白魔：“老白，我在这待着，你代我去取吧。在我房间书架最低层左数第五本里。”

明町盯着召唤，转头吩咐道：“德纳，跟他一起去。”

闻言，白魔十分疑惑，但还是转身走向了召唤的房间。名为德纳的打手默默跟上，召唤扫了扫明町背后的人，有几位有些面熟，似乎是家里常驻的打手。

白魔走进召唤的房间，开始在书架上翻找，德纳站在小房间的门口，神情警惕。白魔找到了召唤所说的书，打开翻了几页，又往后翻去。德纳见白魔来回翻了个遍，不耐烦地向他走去：“你……”

白魔神色一厉，甩手把颇厚的硬壳书砸到地上，抬手甩过一记水流环。德纳措手不及，被轰了出去，与此同时客厅方向砰然翻起一阵烟雾。

“走！”召唤的身影从烟雾中蹿出，经过白魔时低声吼了句。

两人夺路狂奔，却并没有从后门出去，召唤几乎可以幻想到骑士看到一片狼藉的公寓时肉痛的表情——如果他们还有机会回去的话——伊弗利特合身而上，暴力轰碎了窗户，两步从桌凳上踩过，穿了出去。

他们法系跑起路来都这么敏捷的吗！白魔在心里腹诽，全然忘记自己的法师身份，落地时甚至还打了个趔趄，所幸没有扭伤关节。

后门方向立马有了动静，白魔翻身上鸟，偏头一看，竟是狼三的人。

“是狼三！”

“糟了，”召唤在前头喊了声，“他们联手了！”

“骑士那边可能也出事了！”后头白魔喊道，“前面拐左边岔道！”

奔袭一阵，两人在角落发动了传送。白魔一边喘着气一边说：“所以那件东西是什么？你这家伙小秘密未免太多了点……”

召唤看着地图，说：“根本不存在那个东西。”

“诶？”

“我从未听说过我家有什么秘宝，我离开家的时候也没带出过什么东西，但是明町却这么说了，”召唤说，“有人想给我戴帽子，我总不能坐以待毙。”

“……”白魔看着神情警惕的召唤，想到方才翻开的硬壳书内页所夹着的“快跑”字条，大概是召唤早就准备好了得。他苦笑了声，“你这少爷当得也够谨慎的……反而像到处躲债。”

“那样的字条不止一张，”召唤露出一个狡黠的表情，“就为了今天。”

“没想到啊，看着蠢不拉几的其实还挺机灵。”白魔说，“我们赶紧去黑魔和骑士那吧……我有点担心。”

“没有猜错的话，明町和狼三的人没有逮着我们，一定会去那边……”

“……有道理。”白魔说，“但是狼三残暴是出名的，万一……”

想到种种不好的可能性，召唤犹豫地捻了捻地图，仿佛正在纠结什么。最终，他抬起头，对白魔说：“我去见我父亲。”

“希望他能相信我，这一次。也希望……黑魔他们，能相信我。”

“而且……我输不起。”

（十四）

“等等！”白魔一把揪住召唤，生怕他一个冲动就消失在自己面前，“我说你怎么去找你父亲啊？万一路上就……”

召唤露出一个自信满满的表情，翻出一张卡片递给白魔：“山人自有妙计好吧。而且……你有另外的任务，这张名笺上有写……”

白魔接过了名笺，表情还是非常忧虑：“可别乱来啊。这是什么？”

召唤扒下眨了眨眼睛：“外援啊。把这张东西给她，然后先去救黑魔他们。”

“那你呢？”白魔仔细端详名笺上的地址，闻言有些诧异，“你可是柔弱的法爷啊。”

“一边去，”召唤摆了摆手，“我召日天今天就要吃人。”

“？？？”

“开玩笑的，”召唤已经找到了自己需要的东西，攥在手中，“不能拖了，分头行动吧。去晚了黑魔出点什么事，我以后天天天亮前就拖你起床。”

“哎你这人！”白魔转身读起了传送，“走了走了，这位法爷您保重。”

白魔走后，召唤转过头，神情前所未有地严肃，还有一丝紧张。

——————

黑魔觉得自己的情况不太好——很不好。

厚实的法袍已经破了好几个口子——尽管骑士替他挡住了大部分直接伤害，但他还是不可避免地负了伤。狼三最重的一剑给他的左臂留下一道相当深的口子，他只靠着伤药止住了血，便继续和对面斗了起来；最糟糕的是，尽管依靠冰火两种元素力量的星极与灵极互换，他的黑魔法能为他供给天然的魔力来源，但维持高强战斗状态已久，透支的晕眩感如潮水般上涌，一旦倒下，便任人宰割。他的身前，骑士的情况也不容乐观，身上的大小伤口有些在恢复术的作用下已经愈合，有些却是来不及处理的新伤，对面狼三还在不紧不慢地同他周旋，等待下一个进攻的时机。

“哒哒……”洞口方向传来一阵脚步声，听起来足有一支满编小队。

这支小队把山洞出口方向的路堵得更加严实，他们的首领施施然走到邓肯身边，望向战圈中的骑士和黑魔，神色淡漠而倨傲。看清来人那张和召唤有几分相似的脸的一瞬间，黑魔的心沉了下去。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，这境况，怕是连夜暴风雪。

那人朝这边望了一眼，他的手下们脚步不停，隐隐围住了他们和狼三。狼三似乎早有准备，往后退了几步，垂着手站在一旁，要多听话有多听话；骑士振臂一挥，剑尖划过空气，包围上来的人们停住了脚步，但却没有后退。

“奉劝你们，不要做无谓的反抗。”不速之客的首领轻飘飘地抛了一句，又说，“现在不会动你们，不过，如果你们打着拖延时间的念头的话，还是趁早放弃了吧。”

在人数的绝对优势的压制下，黑魔和骑士没有反抗太多时间，还是被七手八脚按翻、绑住，邓肯和狼三全程立在那酷似召唤的人身后，面无表情。

“*，手真黑。”黑魔听到骑士这么说——方才骑士被撂倒时，对方的斧术师用斧柄给了他一下狠的。他自己的腿肚子也在作痛，膝盖似乎破得不轻，这帮人下手很狠，像是街头干架干出的做派。

“我这弟弟，一向顽劣。我对愚弟管教无方，本来应该带回家好好管束，没想到还是不慎让他走脱。二位……可知道他的去向？”

“……”骑士和黑魔都没有开口，黑魔挣了挣绑在身上的粗绳，怀疑这粗暴的绑法刮到了他的伤口。

“对了，还没有自我介绍。我是林纳斯，贵队召唤的兄长。”林纳斯慢条斯理地作了自我介绍，见无人回应，又补了一句，“二位不说也不要紧，不论是不知道，或是不想说，我们就在这里，等他自己来解释。”

黑魔和骑士看着林纳斯低声嘱咐了身边的随从几句，有几人朝洞外走去，大概被安排守在了洞口；剩下的人仍留在洞里，林纳斯甚至还找了块干净的石头坐下了，一副好整以暇的傲慢样子。

如今，黑魔已经可以肯定留守在家的白魔和召唤也受到了攻击，不同的是，他们逃脱了。这次林纳斯和狼三联手的行动实在隐蔽，现在想起来似乎不无道理，但当时竟然没有一个人发现。林纳斯的目标应该是召唤，但他现在却优哉游哉跑到这边守株待兔……他想了想，试探地开了口。

“林纳斯先生。敢问……我们的白魔队友去哪了？”

林纳斯瞥了瞥黑魔，说：“他的去向不劳你们关心。”

“您……很早就盯上我们了吧？”黑魔沉默了一会儿，忽然接了话茬，“从上次在金蝶开始……或许您能不能考虑，让我们和狼三、邓肯私仇私了，由我们来替您找到召唤？”

不远处狼三抛过来一个阴狠的表情，旁边骑士也扭头看了黑魔一眼。林纳斯看了过来，挑了挑眉，黑魔回视，面无表情。

林纳斯盯了片刻，轻笑了一声：“你，跟我谈条件？”

他摆了摆手，身后一个手下上前，照着黑魔腹部就是一下，略显瘦弱的法师身躯立刻蜷了起来，他干呕了一阵，依旧抬起头，看向林纳斯，说：“那您不妨看看，谁能等得比较久。”

“好、好。” 林纳斯怒极反笑，拍了拍手，四五个手下围了上来，“作为对你勇气的嘉奖，我会让他们给你留一口气。”

“你们不要欺人太甚！”黑魔依旧冷着脸，骑士奋力挪了过来，挡在他身前。

“一起打，”林纳斯背过了身，“留口气。”

————

“云雾街……”

一阵雪风吹过，白魔拉了拉，戴上了兜帽。伊修加德的石质建筑看起来冰冷无比，基础层灰扑扑的市貌在白雪映衬下似乎也并没有什么改善。他照着名笺上的地址寻找着，终于在一扇小门边发现了锈迹斑斑的门牌。

“真的能找到外援么……”情况紧迫，他嘀咕了一句，敲响了门。

门被拉开一条缝，发出古旧的吱呀声响，里面探出张年轻猫魅族的面孔，还不及讲话，白魔便将名笺递了上去：“找你们老大，人命关天，赶紧的。”

猫魅族人愣了几秒，接过了名笺，看了几眼，立刻伸手把白魔拉进了门。

“随我来。”

（十五）

粗糙的地面硌着下巴，流下的血在糊住额前头发的同时也模糊了黑魔的视野，他看到林纳斯蹲了下来，饶有兴趣地俯视着自己。

“法师先生，激怒我，并不是一个好的选择。”

林纳斯说出了这一句，然后起身，觉得这个态度嚣张的黑魔法师此刻伏在地上的样子很像一条狗，这让他有些快意；但这一点零星的快意并不足以冲淡他的焦躁，召唤到底去哪儿了？林纳斯寻思着，他留在家中的心腹没有传回什么消息，在这边亲自守株待兔也没有什么结果。难道传送去了隐蔽的地方龟缩起来了？

如果自己的这个弟弟真能狠狠心抛弃队友躲起来，他的确暂时没有什么办法。林纳斯蹙了蹙眉。

体型更大的骑士在方才的一轮殴打中受到了重点关照，此刻已经昏迷不醒，黑魔感觉自己已经恢复了一点力气，挣扎着翻了身，龇着牙靠上了墙边。林纳斯似乎在思考什么，阴沉着脸色，并不如刚才一样悠哉，这让他更肯定了内心的猜测。

林纳斯的确同召唤有些相像，但也只是一点而已。他也有副贵公子的面貌，但五官间并没有那人跳脱的稚气；抿着的唇角在平时应当是乖顺有礼的，而此刻只显得阴骘难测。

还是那人比较可爱啊。黑魔如此想着，不由得又开始想起下落不明的那位祖宗，庆幸他的成功逃离，但又有几分担忧，还有些……莫名的希冀。

“奉劝你不要再动什么歪脑筋。”眼前酷似召唤的家伙忽然又开了口。

“是不是觉得很突然？”林纳斯再次蹲下身，抬了抬黑魔的下巴，又嫌恶地甩了甩沾上的血，“猜猜是什么时候开始的？”

黑魔没有说话，费劲抬了抬头，避开了林纳斯的手指。林纳斯取出手巾擦了擦手，一字一顿地说：“格、蕾、娅。……噢，或许应该说，艾、拉。”

“为什么达尔坦库尔家的遗孤偏偏会找上你们？为什么还费尽心思调换身份防备你们？”林纳斯说道，“很可惜，虽然有特殊能力，那种程度的妖异依旧被你们解决了——但你们低估了留下我弟弟所能带来的麻烦。”

“是不是很惊讶？没错，在金蝶游乐场的那次安排是我的最后一次试探。”林纳斯在黑魔面前伸出手掌又收拢成拳头，“唰——网一收，你们跑不掉的。”

林纳斯沾血的指尖有一下没一下地揩过黑魔的颈间，身后的属下们目不斜视，似乎已经见惯了主子的所作所为。黑魔偏过头，往背后的岩壁缩了缩，林纳斯一把掐住他的下颌，语气陡然阴狠：“我最后再说一次，别对我耍花招。……喔，看我找到了什么……”

林纳斯在黑魔身上翻到了通讯贝，晃了晃：“不如让我们来看看你所谓的队友会怎么回答你的祈请。”

一个通讯请求很快拨送出去，在洞穴内的一片寂静中，被更快地掐断。黑魔靠着墙没有任何反应，几乎可以预料到面前这个从刚才就开始聒噪不休的傲慢公子会开始怎样的一波嘲讽表演；林纳斯也的确没有让他失望，他挑了挑眉，夸张地笑了声：“瞧我亲爱的弟弟多么明智，法师先生是不是可以重新认真考虑考虑方才向我提出的建议？”

“提议我早已给出，林纳斯先生若是多疑，大可以亲自跟着我。”黑魔淡淡说了句，在心里默默又记了召唤一笔——如果还有幸被救出来，一定要把召唤和他哥绑在一起，让他听林纳斯表演一天的喋喋不休。他也不是没有考虑过通讯被挂断这件事背后的可能性，但在这种情况下，除了相信，别无他法。

在他胡思乱想的时候，林纳斯已经拨了通讯贝内的又一个目标。这一次，通讯成功被接通，对面传来的，是白魔的声音。

“白魔法师先生。”

“你是谁？！”

“我亲爱的弟弟没有告诉你吗？”林纳斯说，“你的两位队友，现在正在接受我的款待。”

“……林纳斯先生，”对面的声音犹豫了几秒，“你想要什么？”

“另一位法师先生提议替我找我的弟弟，我想，大可不必如此麻烦，只要你提供一点小小的线索，我们就皆大欢喜；不然……我不介意让你的两位队友吃一点小小的苦头。”

“……”对面继续迟疑，最后说，“我和他早就分道扬镳了，恕我……”

“那就找到他！”林纳斯突然低吼，打断了白魔的话，“如果你不想看到你的同伴被打断手骨脚骨然后像团垃圾一样被丢在暗巷里的话！”耐心似乎有些透支，他走了过来，先是猛踹了倒地的骑士一脚，又一把拉起黑魔的衣领，把他再次掼到了地上，“听听，在我有限的耐心下，你的同伴很快就会像两只破沙袋，一文不值。”

“请您冷静！……我可以提供一路逃跑的路线和最后分别的地点，还有一些……我猜测他可能选择躲避的地点。”白魔那边也稍稍拔高了音调，说，“但是请您放了我的同伴，我们与您之间并无私人仇怨，平白无故弄出人命也不好处理，我们与您之间，合作是最好的选择。”

“这位法师，你在做梦吗？”林纳斯嘲讽着。

黑魔发出一声闷哼后又保持了沉默，听着林纳斯色厉内茬的威胁和白魔的讨价还价，看了眼倒在一旁的骑士，发现他的一条腿已经被打断了。方才绑住自己的绳索狠狠割进了手臂的伤口，疼得他不愿动弹，但他感觉很冷，还是忍痛缩了缩，大概有些失血过多。

好吵……同样是喋喋不休，兄弟俩差太多了。

好困。什么时候才能结束呢……他会回来吗？他会结束这一切，然后醒来的自己会看到一张充满愧疚的脸吗？不，那家伙的话，或许自己还有可能会看到一张眼泪汪汪的脸吧。自己不擅长应付这种场面啊，伤脑筋……

黑魔觉得自己已经冷得有些意识混乱，不禁又肖想起自己如果真的死了会怎样。他想起养自己长大的老头子被妖异吞噬的画面，那场景如一道如影随影的梦魇，曾经伴随着自己的梦境长达数年；自己如果就这么不争气地死去……

黑魔忽然好像感觉到了什么。贴在地上的耳朵似乎听到了一些脚步声，齐整而有节奏，而且还在不断靠近……林纳斯的说话声戛然而止。弩箭破空，黑魔看到林纳斯往旁边一扑，身后的手下纷纷往洞口拥了上去。与此同时，一道光笼罩了他。他熟悉这种温暖而和缓的感觉，是某种治疗术的神奇功用。

神说，要有光。

黑魔扭头一看，涌进的人马中间有一个闪着光的小身影，身旁伴着的是个成年女子，穿着端庄乖巧，神色却张扬果决，目光直盯林纳斯，并且……与召唤竟有七八分相像。

（十六）

接下来的场面一度十分混乱，与其说是两军对垒，不如说是街头混战。

黑魔头一次没有痛恨白魔的营救，尽管被救过来时后背被身下的石子硌了下狠的，那也无非是喉头一甜——虽然一边观战一边默默吐血的场面有些凄惨，但与方才生死未卜的场面比起来，已是好了太多。

战圈中的女装召唤看起来乖巧无害，揍起人来却毫不手软，一边叫嚣着食我魔炎法啦，一边用波动法掀翻人群中的林纳斯，然后反手又是一记魔炎法。她显然是个有丰富战斗经验的学者，带领手下进退有序配合娴熟，林纳斯这边人手本就少了些，又有郎三邓肯等立场不坚定者在内，人心不齐，没打多久便节节溃败。

林纳斯最后被一个战士死斗住不得脱身的时候，脸色早已没有起初那么镇定，但面对女装召唤居高临下的俯视，他还是报以回瞪，皮笑肉不笑地说：“那家伙，果然是躲到哪个角落一边发抖一边找外援了吧？没想到啊，莉莉丝，多年没见你……”

莉莉丝却没有理他，确保检查起黑魔和骑士的状况好转后，转身一把就揪住了林纳斯的领子，打断了他的话：“林纳斯，我不想知道你身为手下败将还想激怒我的用意何在，我只知道，这么多年没见，你依旧是个自以为是的废物。另外……我的弟弟，什么时候轮到你说三道四？”

黑魔抬头瞟了一眼。召唤的姐姐莉莉丝虽然是治疗系职业，行事作风可是凶悍多了。

“……”林纳斯显然被气得不轻，但并不敢真的惹怒莉莉丝，最后只强撑住面子冷哼了一声。

看到林纳斯吃瘪，莉莉丝反而又是神色一变，饶有兴趣地问：“是不是没料到他会找我来？”

“再不和，你们才是一母同胞。”林纳斯冷冷说，“只是没料到你出走后会成为强盗头子。”

“不是强盗，是佣兵团哟，只是比你招揽的草台班子专业那么一点点。”莉莉丝丝毫没有受到刺激，“所以……当年那件事是你们做的吧？”

莉莉丝突然的话题转折让在场的人有些摸不着头脑，林纳斯也愣了一愣，随即仰头盯着莉莉丝，神色挑衅：“是又如何？”

这次，莉莉丝没有答话，抬手就给了林纳斯一拳。这一拳给足了面子，旁边的黑魔听见这一记闷响，感觉自己方才被揍的左脸有些牙疼。

“你就这么恨我们？”

“怎么不恨？”闻言，林纳斯偏着头啐了口血，惨然一笑，“我恨你们永远那么理所当然，恨你们可以随意挥霍，恨你们是那个人的后代。”

“你妈逼走了我，你逼走了我弟，”莉莉丝说，“是谁记恨人记恨得理所当然？老头子爱推诿，你也是个中好手，推锅父子兵啊。”

“你……！”

一个怨气深重，一个软硬不吃，黑魔听着这两人逐渐从打哑谜吵到了抠细节的层面，已经差不多可以勾勒出家庭伦理剧的图景。肩膀突然被撞了下，不知何时，骑士已经醒了。

“没事吧？”

“死不了。”

鼻青脸肿的骑士看着鼻青脸肿更惨几分的黑魔，而后两人同时看向了随莉莉丝一同神兵天降到这鬼洞穴的白魔。  
“……先听着吧。”白魔表示现在不方便讲八卦，顺便给两位倒霉队友一人挂了一个医济。

“你是不是觉得，反正老家伙会选择相信你，所以就算落到这个地步，最后也不会有什么事？”莉莉丝忽然一笑。

“时间快到了吧……哦不，已经过了。”林纳斯起初一愣，随即神色一变，莉莉丝抚着下巴，笑得更开心了。

“你的手下和那位每一星时给你一次报告，手下在外宅，那位在老家伙房里。就在刚才你应该已经收到最新一次报告，但……你的通讯贝，是不是毫无动静？”

“你……！”林纳斯终于露出几分气急败坏的神色，“让你的杂牌军不要乱来！”

“别瞎猜呀。”莉莉丝好整以暇，也掏出了一个通讯贝听了听，“从伊修加德过来也怪远的，我的人还在路上，想来也快到了。”

“……是他？！”林纳斯很快就猜到了答案。

“聪明。”莉莉丝打开了通讯贝，说，“当年那枚同心戒指，他偷偷捡回来了。”

“别废话了莉莉丝，赶紧过来，老头子……不行了。”通讯贝里传出声音，正是召唤。

————

“……就这样。都是旧事了。”

黑魔和骑士听白魔略略说完有关召唤家的前尘往事，两相对望，深感头疼。

经由白魔说出的故事不算复杂，无非是上一代的纠葛蔓延至下一代，如今又涉及家产继承的问题，矛盾更加尖锐。然而，对势单力孤的冒险小队而言，只是卷入这样的一场纷争，也十分伤筋动骨。

“活着就好。”白魔说，“多亏召唤果断，不然狗急跳墙的林纳斯会对你们做什么还真不好说。”

罢了，亲手招进来的队员，或许这就是缘妙不可言吧。骑士安慰着自己。

莉莉丝贴心地给他们留下了些人手，足够他们处理完剩下的烂摊子，处理完邓肯和狼三、清理了一片狼藉的部队公寓后，一时之间，他们似乎也无事可做。骑士看了看沙发另一头，黑魔窝在那边，闭着眼睛养神，眉宇间有些疲惫；白魔慢悠悠喝着刚泡的茶，显然也是心事未尽。

没有召唤在旁边叽叽歪歪，整个公寓都有些不自然的安静。

“就，刚才你们，挺了那么久，”白魔打破了寂静，“要是最后我们没来……”

“捱就完事了。也不是没有胜算，只是不在我们俩手上，在……”

“召唤。”闭着眼的黑魔接过了骑士的话头。

“也不全是吧哈哈哈，”骑士挠了挠头，“没准白魔也能带一个团的外援来呢。”

“不好意思，还真没有。一个狼三，就够咱们对付了。”白魔说着，忽然另起了话题，“那边应该也在谈判吧。”

“……哎，如果老头子真死了，事情一了，也就到了各走阳关道的时候了。”骑士拍了拍大腿，站了起来，“不知道小召唤打算怎么办。”

“……”白魔若有所思，目送骑士走进厕所，转头看向黑魔，“我说黑魔。”

“嗯？”黑魔睁开了眼。

“我说真的，偌大个家业，现在要继承，就，你知道的……”白魔在组织措辞，“或许这不仅仅是他一个人的去向问题，也是我们全队的去向问题。”

“我不走。”黑魔的视线扫向别处，接道，“是他的选择，不是我的。”

“……”见黑魔如此笃定，白魔有些吃惊，随即看到黑魔千言万语化作一个哼唧的表情，他笑了一笑，“是啊。”

之前明明暗戳戳把希望都押在那家伙身上，现在却一副爱来来爱走走的样子，口是心非的家伙容易没男朋友哟。白魔暗自腹诽。

（十七）

冒险小队在不冒险的时候应该干些什么？

林纳斯事件暂告一段落，莉莉丝很知趣地派人送来了一些“酬劳”，说是小队队员的医疗费及帮助修复公寓家具的费用，实际上给出了比这多得多的数额。面对数额可观的意外酬金，骑士一张老脸乐开了花，分钱时却犯了难，不知该不该给羊毛出在羊身上的召唤留一份，最后干脆把钱塞进了部队储物箱酌情自取，然后大手一挥给全队放了长假。

同黑魔白魔约定好了归队的大致日期，骑士一边嘀咕着这里没小召唤还怪安静的，一边收拾好了行李，当天就离开了公寓，自称回老家度假一阵子，归期未定。

没队长的队员像根草，还是大龄单身的那种。在与黑魔面面相觑凄风苦雨了两天后，白魔在煲通讯贝时接到了一份前往远东的同游邀约，来自一位元气洋溢的猫魅族少女。白魔琢磨了会儿，择日不如撞日，第二天便破天荒起了个早，也离开了公寓，走之前还同黑魔打了个赌，不把小猫女拿下，就不回来。

并不甚大的公寓，一旦走得只剩下一个，竟也显得空荡了起来。

黑魔其实是个习于独处的家伙。从神恩院的孤儿到孤僻的黑魔法师，见到的人形色来去，能在身边留下的却寥寥，交情最长的人里，除却与自己相依为命的疯狂怪老头外，诗人算一个，白魔也算一个，后来才结识的骑士，严格说起来，只能算半个。老头子早就去见了路易索瓦；诗人也已经凉了很久，尽管一直有愧存心间，但仔细一想，似乎连他在眼前逼逼叨唱跑调的歌的记忆都已经有些模糊不清了；白二就比较厉害了，坚强地浪到了现在，并且，或许因为天赋异禀有颗亚拉戈玲珑心，加上天生嗜睡从不熬夜，桃花从来和发丝一样浓密，一年里有异性（有时或许是同性）没人性的时候比骑士哭穷的时候还多。

没人性就没人性吧，黑魔想，反正他也不在乎一个人待着。况且，这样一种带有距离感的关系让他觉得很安全，不必患得患失。

生性凉薄，才能正手冰澈，反手炽炎，是为破坏魔法之奥义。

但是，不知道什么时候起，黑魔发现自己竟会不习惯于某个人的不在场了。

这人是黑魔的新队友，一个很跳的邪教法师。同样的天赋异禀，内容却是特别能搞事，他在队里的这段时间，小队的任务一件比一件扑朔迷离魔性深重，到最后还发现这原来还他娘的是个连续剧。

他的名字作者至今未起，但黑魔并不在意，反正在他心里，叫召唤的只有一个。这个手多话也多的家伙身上有着活泼的自信，还有些洋洋自得却不引人生厌的小聪明，四目相对的时候，仿佛眼里盛了一把萨纳兰夜空的星星。他径直闯入自己静水一潭的世界洋溢光热而不自知，如今已经肆意妄为地长成天上的小太阳，搅得一切星灵易位地动山摇，连自己这湖死水，也倒映出闪烁的波光。

但黑魔也清楚地知道，温热的吸引凉薄的，自信的自然也吸引不自信的，而自己或许正是不自信的那个。黑魔早就猜到召唤的身份并不一般，这表示他们本不应当发生交集，这是客观情形，而经验告诉他，客观情况往往胜过一切可能的臆想，如果更进一步可能会使情况糟到不可收拾，那他不如让这种可能不要在他手上发生。

所以他在等。

等小太阳自己降下来的那一刻。

————

召唤这几天苦恼得毛都要秃了。

事情刚了结的那天，他想杀回小队公寓给骑士和黑魔爸爸叩头谢罪，但却被闪着凶狠泪花的莉莉丝按着处理一连串事务，最后只能抽空打开通讯贝，远程慰问伤员。骑士嚷着老子没事有空过来喝酒，黑魔倒是听到了他的要求，缓缓复述了一遍他不在的时候林纳斯干的好事。

天可怜见，听完，对面冷静得很，他都要哭了。

平素善于在少女芳心纵火的纨绔少爷此刻完全发挥不出自己的小聪明，想安慰对方又措不好辞，想拍拍胸脯说我会照顾你又不敢开口，召唤对着通讯贝哭丧着脸，七分是愧疚，还有三分是急的。支支吾吾解释了遍自己当时在干嘛，最后说到对不起的时候已经怂得不行，整个对话听起来反倒像黑魔在兴师问罪。

“……”听完召唤磕巴的陈词，对面安静了会儿，“事情虽因你而起，但事情的解决也全靠你的努力，这次你做得很好，……别哭了。”

召唤怎么觉得这尾音有些微妙的愉悦，仿佛在偷偷憋笑的样子，一定是自己听错了。

事情就这么暂时揭过了，召唤还想说什么，莉莉丝却已经从画外音里伸出手掐断了对话——家产易主，千头万绪，莉莉丝已经忙得焦头烂额，绝对不会放过自己这个便宜劳动力。召唤也已经不是当初那个会和姐姐吵得天昏地暗甚至分道扬镳的小少爷，只好匆忙道了再见，关上通讯贝，继续接受莉莉丝的呼来喝去。

看着眼前没什么变化却又大不一样的家，召唤觉得恍如隔世。当初愤而离家，满以为即便和自己的召唤兽走遍整块大陆也不会再回来，没想到没隔太久就回到了这里，不仅请回了莉莉丝，还斗赢了林纳斯。

但是为什么，他的心里依旧是空荡荡的呢？

————

空巢法师独居生活第七天。

生活总是充满了惊奇时刻，比如拎着一袋食材夹着一本书回到公寓的黑魔看到门口蹲着个可疑物体的时候。听到脚步声，召唤抬起了头，还抢在黑魔开口前说了话。

“忘拿钥匙了QAQ。”

“……加个又。”体味着熟悉的语气，上前打开了公寓的门，却发现似乎有些无处下脚。

召唤费力拎起脚边堵住门的大箱子，感受到黑魔投来的疑问目光，小心翼翼地问道：“我的房间……还在吧？”

“当然。”黑魔挑了挑眉，长腿一迈跨进了屋，背对召唤的脸上浮现出一抹笑意。

黑魔把抹好黄油的鲑鱼块下锅煎烤的时候，召唤哼哼唧唧地出现在了门框上。召唤盯着烹饪锅望眼欲穿的目光已然十分明显，黑魔心下好笑，嘴上只淡淡说了句：“没你的份哦。”

“诶……”召唤信以为真，尾音稳定下行，非常沮丧。

“骗你的。”黑魔说，“饿了？”

“嗯。”点头。

黑魔捞出鱼排摆进盘里，把这份递给了等待投喂的召唤。大少爷今天竟然没有抬他杠，好像有些过分乖巧，透露着一丢怂兮兮的可爱。

黑魔再用昨天剩下的食材凑合着下了碗荞麦面，端着自己的午餐到餐桌旁时，召唤已经将盘中的鱼排吃干抹净，还偷吃了他留在桌上的柿子布丁。于是场景成了一人吃面一人旁观，召唤欲言又止止言又欲，最后似乎下定了决心，一开口就直奔了主题。

“我又……离家出走了。”召唤说，“这次，应该不回去了。小队还在吧？”

闻言，黑魔抬眸看了召唤一眼：“莉莉丝不知道？”

“呃，倒也不能说不知道，反正我也不是第一次离家出走……我出走她不会意外，只是我没有同她告别而已。”

黑魔沉吟了一会儿，还是问道：“……为什么不继承家业？”

“因为现在有更好的继承家业的人选，”召唤摊手，回得很干脆，“对莉莉丝而言，她只是失去了一个助手，还没她的豆豆柴得力的那种。”

“这么选值得吗？”黑魔继续追问，“现在的你，不过冒险小队的生活也能自在。”

“可是到处冒险更自在啊。”召唤说，“你之前说的，这是一个冒险的时代嘛。”

“但这也不是一个和平的时代啊。你也看到了，会有生命危险。”

“我看起来像那——么——怕——死——的人吗。” 召唤托着腮，拖长了音。

黑魔低头吸了口面，召唤突然又说：“嗳，我跟你说个不好听的故事吧。”

没等黑魔回答，召唤自顾自说了下去：“从前有个人傻钱多的大少爷，天天就想着怎么离家出走。”

“大少爷从小喜欢冒险故事，觉得跟关系混乱又勾心斗角的家里相比，外面的世界简直是天堂。有一天，他在喝酒时认识了一个佣兵，相谈甚欢，喝到兴起，兄弟相称。”召唤说到这里，自嘲地笑笑，“现在想想，这位酒后大哥说不定很早就开始同别人一起算计大少爷了，但大少爷当时并不知道。”

“后来，大少爷和佣兵混熟了，有次混进了佣兵间的庆功会，但他怕被认出来，于是躲在角落里暗中观察。他看到了一个人。这个人同样站在角落，自顾自喝着酒，偶尔同走过来的同伴搭句话。”

“大少爷最后也没有用惯用的招数搭讪，甚至都没有走上前。但当他成功离家出走之后，他想方设法进入了那人所在的小队。”

“后来的故事，你是知道的。其实……当时我是想搭话的，就像我平时扮演的那样，嘿，你长得真不错，我们来打个赌吧。不过反正就算我当时没有招惹你，后来也……招惹够了，哈哈哈。”

黑魔用心咀嚼着剩下几口面条，一时之间看不出脸上的表情。召唤说到这里，深吸了一口气，继续说：“其实我很羡慕你。”

“我羡慕你自在又安静地来去，羡慕你明白自己在做什么，羡慕你……不怕孤独。”

“你总能吹走我心里不知何处来的不安。”

“你就是，我向往的整座冒险世界。”

黑魔咽下最后一口，抬头时刚好撞见召唤的眼神，虽然紧张巴巴，但却相当坚定。

他低了低头，再抬头时终于没有掩饰住嘴角的笑意。

“一起洗碗吧。”

小召唤的冒险世界，今日阳光普照。

/尾声

“你说不说！”

白魔实在不能接受，自己竟然和大八卦失之交臂——怎么能自己一回来，黄金单身汉俱乐部就减员了一半呢？

所以他此刻正揪着事主A的大兜帽，企图问出一二。

“啊……”事主A的语气十分敷衍，“你去问他，别问我。”

白魔一脸悲愤：“你还是不是我穿一条裤子长大的兄dei！”

“不是了。”事主A的脸上写满你哪位，翻了个白眼走开了。

白魔表示心很痛，但八卦还是要继续，于是在阳台揪住了事主B。

事主B正在撸分福，这只近日他和某人一起领养的毛茸茸生物。在白二掰断他头冠的角的威胁下，事主B不情不愿地抬头看了白魔一眼，欲言又止止言又欲，最后报之鸡贼一笑。

“自古法系爱法系，内部机密内部机密。”

我也算法系啊兄弟QAQ。

好生气，白魔打算以后开场放生两个王八蛋三分钟。

————  
写了一学期+一假期终于写完了，吁——。  
呜呜呜呜写了一辈子了写完欣喜若狂甚至不想改qaqqqqqq  
应该是第一次写完这么长的一篇（泣  
可以开新坑啦哈哈哈哈或或或或！  
最后！！  
感谢你们，一路看到这里。


End file.
